Secret
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: Ino wasn't going to find out about Sakura and Sasuke hooking up behind her back. But with a project that requires them and the rest of the gang to move in together, there's a chance it could happen. Too bad Sasuke and Sakura aren't gonna let it happen. *Edited for content just be safe.
1. Guilt

**Author: **KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

_**"Love is a game in which one always cheats."**_

_**-Honore de Balzac**_

* * *

Sakura bit back a moan as his teeth and lips assaulted her neck. Her fingers found their way into his choppy onyx locks. He then trailed his tongue to her jugular, feeling the thump of her heart through her skin. His pink tongue next trailed down to an old bruised mark. Colors of the mark ranged from purple, blue, to yellow, indicating the harshness of his bites. His tongue then glided to a newer one, fresh with pink and red marks, and shimmered with hints of his saliva. Sasuke then made his way up to her mouth, those pouty abused lips already agape for his tongue.

Her green eyes clenched tight as his tongue worked gently against hers. Her legs then pressed secure on one another, feeling her excitement soaking into her underwear. Sasuke pressed himself hard against her, earning a moan from the girl below him, as his arousal compressed against her. He then broke their kiss and hastily yanked her legs apart.

He placed himself between her legs, lifted her skirt, and gave a rough thrust against her clothed sex. She gasped at the friction, and also began to fist the cotton of his shirt. Sakura then groaned at the loss of pleasure when Sasuke stepped back. She laid her green eyes on Sasuke as his hands began to work on his pants. Her hand shot out to stop him. Sasuke looked up her with a look of aggravation and anticipation.

"Sasuke, we don't have that much time. We've used enough time already." Sakura said while looking into his dark craving eyes. She then watched as Sasuke's face slackened and his removed his hand from his pants.

He rolled his eyes. "You're right, let's go back."

She nodded as she got off the table while grabbing her purse and followed Sasuke to the door with an arm over her chest. Sasuke poked his head out the door of the abandoned science room. He took in his surroundings and strained his ears to hear any sign of up coming foot steps. He then began to walk out of the classroom, with Sakura in step. The two quickly walked to the restrooms. Sasuke walked into the boys as Sakura walked into the girls. Sakura then began the process of fixing herself up. She grabbed an alcohol wipe, lotion, and a powder compress.

She started off by wiping off Sasuke's saliva with alcohol wipe in various places. She then grabbed the lotion and rubbed it into the skin on her neck. Her fingers gripped around her compress and swiftly popped it open. Sakura ghosted the powdered substance over her neck, covering up the new and old hickeys Sasuke had given her.

Once she was satisfied with her makeup, she started to button up her shirt while trying to straighten out the crumpled piece of cotton as much as possible. She dropped the used contents back in her purse and whipped out other products, lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara, to fix the melted look of her makeup. Her hand reached for the lip gloss and ran it across her bottom lip. As Sakura rubbed her lips together as she grabbed the mascara and eyeliner. Her pink eye lashes turned into a darker, wet black as the bristles ran underneath each one. She set down the mascara and her fingers curled around the eyeliner. She then drew a quick line under and above both of her eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes as her mascara rolled off the sink and hit the floor. She crouched and hastily grabbed it with aggravation. When she was standing, she put all three makeup products in her purse and tried to ignore the dampness of her underwear as she moved. Sakura gave herself one more look over in the mirror and grabbed her purse. She wasn't surprised to see Sasuke walk out at the same time. His t-shirt fixed and the tent in his pants nonexistent. It was their ritual, they were used to it by now. The couple walked down the hall to free period, where some of their friends already would be waiting.

As the two entered the classroom, they noticed their friends, chatting away and eating some food from lunch last period ago. Sakura smiled at her group of friends as she took a seat across from Hinata. Sasuke kept his usual clean slate of a face as he sat next to Sakura. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two of them. Something he always did when they came back together, but he never meant anything by it, just joking around. At least that's what the two of them thought.

''You guys are always together,'' Naruto said with obviously fake suspicious blue eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes while crossed his arms. ''Whatever idiot.''

Sakura couldn't help but roll her green eyes and then narrow them at the blond. ''Naruto, we go through this almost every other day. It's called coincidence.'' And the fact her Sasuke did this just about every other day.

He scowled at the two. ''Gosh, you know I'm just messing around. How'd things in the clinic go? And did you find your book bastard?'' Naruto asked while referring to the reasons why they left lunch early. Sakura claimed she wasn't feeling well, and it was easily believed since there was a blush on her face. And she was practically moaning and groaning at the lunch table, thanks to Sasuke touching her under the table. While Sasuke said he was going to go look for his math book in his car.

''Yeah, she gave me some aspirin for my stomach. I just had bad nausea,'' she replied while trying not to blush.

''It turns out Sakura has my book. We ran into each other on the way back,'' Sasuke stated.

Naruto nodded as he ran his eyes over the two. ''Fine, but you guys always miss lunch, the best subject ever.''

''You only think it's the best subject so you and Choji can have eating contests,'' she mumbled as she rested her elbows on the table.

''Well, it's still pretty damn awesome, and you guys miss like ten minutes of free period,'' he retorted while gesturing to the clock on the wall.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Hn, it's not that important, you remind us every day, just drop it loser.''

He glared at the dark haired male. ''Whatever bastard,'' Naruto began before he looked at the classroom door, ''here comes your _girlfriend._''

Sasuke fought the urge to flinch as Naruto reminded him. He then looked beside him as Ino sat down, smile and all. ''Hey Sasuke.'' Ino said before she planted a long kiss on his lips. Sasuke, of course kissed back, use to the whole thing, while Sakura looked away. If only Ino knew what they were doing behind her back. This so called thing they were doing behind her back, has been going on for a while. It started once when they were fifteen as an on and off thing and it turned into and almost everyday thing at seventeen.

Sakura could recall the whole thing like it was yesterday, the first time. To sum it up, it was Ino's birthday, and it was a pool party. She decided to invite the usual friends. Sakura being the nice person that she is, went inside, wet from the pool to call for pizza. And Sasuke, being a Uchiha, had to leave early to meet his family for a business luncheon. So on the way to the getting dressed and getting ready to go, Sasuke stopped and began watching Sakura, searching through kitchen drawers for the pizza phone number. He then walked into the kitchen to help her, but all he really did was look through one drawer.

She found the fold piece of paper next to the fridge on the floor. He rolled his eyes and called her a waste of time. She stuck her tongue out at the dark haired boy and proceeded towards him, due to the fact he was in front of the phone. On her way, Sakura slipped in her own puddle of water into Sasuke and caused the two of them to hit the ground. As the two hit the ground, the strings on one side of Sakura's string bikini bottom came undone, as well as Sasuke tugging the front open by accident.

Sakura opened her eyes in pain to notice Sasuke straddling her while starring down on her body. She couldn't exactly tell why until she felt a shiver run through her. Her top was dangling on both sides of her chest as she was exposed to Sasuke. Her bottoms more than inch away from exposing herself even more. Sakura didn't know what to do. All she could do was turn red and look into Sasuke's dark eyes, but when he descended his lips onto hers things went down hill from there. She ended up losing her virginity to Sasuke Uchiha on a kitchen floor, wearing a bathing suit. Now, isn't that romantic? That was when the utter guilt kicked in, Sasuke was definitely dating Ino at the time, and the two didn't want to bring the whole thing up.

After that one day, the two tried to avoid each other for a whole month. It worked, but sometimes failed in between with group hang outs, and outings. It especially failed during October. That was when it became the second time, a Halloween party. A very liquor induced Halloween party. Every body was loose. Sasuke and Sakura didn't care about hanging around each other through the whole thing and when Sasuke offered to drive Sakura home because they lived in the same neighborhood, and on the same block, he was inebriated, but not drunk. Sakura gladly accepted the invitation, since the party was at Ino's, Ino didn't have a chance to talk to her friends while keeping others busy.

On the way to Sakura's house, it was mostly silent, till Sakura told Sasuke she liked his costume. Vampire, courtesy of Naruto and Ino. Ino claimed he'd be a sexy vampire, while Naruto said he looked like a vampire type. Sasuke just mumbled a thanks and said she looked nice. Well nice was the best way to say it without coming off as he was hitting on her. Due to the fact she was dressed up as a naughty nurse, a very naughty nurse. A small top hugged her chest that turned into a halter, a skirt that stopped a good foot above her knees, white fishnets to stopped three inches below her skirt with bows, and to top it all off, a small nurse hat and white go-go boots.

It then occurred to Sasuke that when offered Sakura a ride, he must have been thinking with his dick and not his head. As the two drove, Sasuke tried his best to keep focused on the road and not Sakura. He really couldn't understand how she could dress like this on Halloween and not expect looks and stares, it's like she wanted everyone to see her body. The thought was annoying, but he pushed the thoughts aside once they were at Sakura house. Before Sakura started to open the car door, she leaned over and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and that set him off. As she began to sit up and reach for the handle again, Sasuke pulled her back in and attacked her lips with his.

She was surprised, but got into it. She closed the car door and stayed in the car for their make out session. Sasuke was the first to break the kiss, and began to drive to his house, a house which he shared with Itachi. When his brother said he was moving out, he begged his older brother to move with him. It took a lot of work, but his brother said yes. The only reason why he asked was so he didn't have to worry about waking anybody or having his parents walking in on him while he was doing something or someone. What made it even better was the fact Itachi was never home. After the two were at Sasuke's house, they couldn't help but go down hill another time.

Sakura remembered waking up and looking at the Uchiha, feeling guilty, and dressed herself in costume, before heading back home, hoping her parents weren't back from their Halloween corporate party. After that, they avoided each other for two months, and it ended in January, New Years eve. That was obvious what happened, too much champagne and alcohol muddled their brains as they slept with each other. Also the fact Ino was visiting family that weekend, there was no way they could get caught. So they rushed back to Sasuke's house, and repeated what happened on Halloween.

This time, the avoidance lasted another month, till Valentines day. The day Sasuke utterly hated. He hated all types of romance, and that's what Ino got on him about the whole entire day. About how he was ignoring her, didn't get her any candy, jewelry, makeup, nothing. Sasuke didn't care, he watched her rant all day about the fact, and he let her be mad at him the rest of the school day. Sakura of course noticed Ino's hastiness and feelings towards Sasuke. She invited Ino over to her house and listened to her tirade as she cried about him, especially the parts how she felt Sasuke used her. Used her love for him, her kisses, the times when they had sex. All those comments made Sakura tense and fill with guilt. So she offered to go to Sasuke's and talk to him about it.

Ino of course perked up and told Sakura to go now, and how she would wait till she got back. She paused, she couldn't tell Ino no, but she didn't want to go over there by herself. She did it anyway for her best friend. She left the house and she slowly walked to Sasuke's place. When he answered the door, he looked annoyed and obviously aggravated. Before Sakura had a true chance to open her mouth, Sasuke pulled her into his home and shut the front door. He roughly pushed her into the door and sneaked his tongue into her mouth. Sakura couldn't do anything but sit back and relax as Sasuke took his frustrations out on her through pleasurable, rough sex.

By the time she got back to Ino, the blonde was asleep on her bed, with a half eaten box of chocolates on her bed and crumpled tissue. When Ino awoke, Sakura told her it took a while to coax him to be nicer. Sakura wasn't exactly lying, she did tell Sasuke to be nicer before she left. He quickly did his signature grunt and shut the door in her face. She just rolled her eyes and went back home. Ino hugged the pink haired girl at the news and decided to go over to Sasuke's. Sakura smiled at Ino as she left the room. Ino promised Sakura she'd be back after things were settled with Sasuke. Of course, the blonde came an hour and a half later with a smile on her face. Sakura didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out Ino and Sasuke had sex. The thought made her angry, how Sasuke could mess around so easy, but she brushed it off. She wasn't even supposed to be screwing the younger Uchiha. The thought shouldn't make her that mad, in fact she should feel guilty, which she did feel after the fact.

Then it happened again, they avoided and ignored each other and this time, it was four and a half months. Sakura couldn't ignore Sasuke on his sixteenth birthday, even if she really wanted to, but then again she had no problem ignoring Sasuke on his birthday, because Ino convinced him to have a party at her house, not his because she knew he would freak out and say no. He rather not have teenagers he didn't like in his house all time. What was even better for Sakura was the fact she had a boy toy on her arm most of the night, so that drove her to ignore Sasuke. That vanished when, her boy toy had to ruin the night and cheat on her, kissing some random chick on the dance floor.

As soon as Sakura left the dance floor, she grabbed a couple jello shots, and left the party to walk back to her house, even though it was a good five miles. Five miles that could be ran with the intoxication of her jello shots in her veins. Instead she walked, munching on a couple shots. She then stopped when she noticed a car to the side of her, and of course it was Sasuke. She looked into his dark eyes before opening the car door and taking a seat inside. Sakura wasn't shocked when Sasuke drove right past her house to his. The thing with Sasuke was, he couldn't see her in pain on his birthday.

His so called birthday party was driving him insane, guests he completely hated were invited and that at least half the school. Everyone knew it was a Ino Yamanaka party so they just had to come, birthday or not. So he left, he knew he made the right decision when he noticed Sakura walking down the street. He decided he was going to take her back to his place and did what they usually did. He got to use her for Valentines day and now she could use him for her 'break up.' The break up he noticed as he trying to get a drink strong enough to ignore the party. Sakura quickly complied to the whole thing, no hesitation present in either of the two as they began to shed clothes on the way to Sasuke's room.

Then, that's what it began as, a friend helping out another friend. When one another was down or had an issue, they'd be there and meet up either at Sasuke's and on rare occasions Sakura's, and begin what they started. Somewhere in between, it wasn't just about comforting each other, it turned into lusting for each other. Now a days, they had sex any chance they had. Sasuke continued to date Ino, while Sakura chose to date in between. It bubbled jealousy in both of them, but they got over it and continued their actions. Soon it spreaded so that they did whatever they could in school.

Sakura had to admit to herself, it was wrong. She felt bad, like she was a bad friend and sometimes a bad girlfriend to the rare boys she went out with, but she couldn't help it. Every time, her and Sasuke were together and he touched her, her body would break out in tingles, and heat would spread through her like a bad case of the chicken pox. They soon became so much, that she had to succumb to the Uchiha and let him take over her body. Because no one else could do it like him.

While with Sasuke, there was small moments when he felt bad. When he felt he was doing something wrong. The only time he actually felt that was when he would look into Ino's face during the small moments they were together, while they kissed, or when they had sex. That's what he also realized, he was feeling bad for Ino, yes, but also for Sakura. He felt as if he were cheating on Sakura. He knew it a while back, but never said it out loud to himself. So he ignored it, he continued to use her body as she gave it to him. With her, sex was different.

More rough, more exciting, and way better than with Ino. So when he was rock hard and wanted somebody, all he had to do was text her and she'd be there or he'd be on his way over there. The days they couldn't do it or when they just had the urge to, they texted each other in school to make up plans for them to meet. It was mostly Sasuke doing all the texting. He was the type to get bored easily and having a quickie in school was just the thing he needed. While at home, he felt the same. So basically with this, they had it down packed. From how to where to when to why and the solutions to their problems when asked. It was genius for the couple, for doing this for so long, and never having a close call or anything drastic and they promised themselves it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

After Ino's lips detached from Sasuke's, she gave Sakura a smile. ''Hey forehead, feeling any better?''

Sakura internally glared at the blonde towards that nick name, but she replied with a peachy smile. ''Feeling just fine porker.''

Ino raised a blonde eyebrow with a smile. ''That's my girl. Did you find your book Sasuke?''

''Yeah, it turns out Sakura had it. I forgot I lent it to her,'' Sasuke mumbled.

''Oh alright. Well anyway, did you guys hear? We're having some project. It's a couples project reflecting on marriage, sex, and dating and how we shouldn't rush into things and blah blah blah,'' she said with her baby blue eyes showing mischief.

Sakura looked at the platinum blonde with a questioning face. ''And…?''

''And it's going to be awesome,'' she began, ''well, that's my opinion, except the fact, people that are dating may or may not get separated. I don't want to let some whore be all over Sasuke. Especially the girls in this school.'' she finished while making a face.

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes. ''Yes, that'd be very unfortunate Ino.'' Sakura replied.

''It'd be horrible! I wouldn't want some guy touching all over Hinata. I'd kill somebody.'' Naruto said while putting a protective arm around Hinata, who started to blush.

''No one would even touch her since she's Neji's cousin. You have nothing to worry about idiot.'' Sasuke answered to ease his friend's conscience.

He nodded. ''Hm you're actually right bastard. I can't wait to see what couples we get.''

''Well, we're about to see now. Free period is over.'' Sakura muttered. The four teens glanced at the clock and stood up just as the bell rang. Time to meet their spouses.

* * *

''Okay to put it short and simple,'' Anko began, ''I know most of you have heard about this so here we go. This assignment is going to be a school week, or five days. During those five days, you are going to live in your spouses house. Your choice of whose house to live in. You may also room with other couples if you have enough space, once again your choice. The point of this is to show you how commitment works. If you rush into things early at a young age, you'll regret it.'' Anko finished as she gave a quick look around the room before she continued.

''Most of you may think this is going to be an easy grade, living with another classmate in the same home and having fun with other couples, but that's far from the truth. Being committed means a lot. Even if it's a week. When you are married, the person you choose is the person who is going to see you're good sides, bad sides, what you look like in the morning, your flaws, everything, there's nothing you can hide from your spouse. And another important thing, is talking. You have to talk during this project. I'm going to give you sheets you have to fill out, regarding what you are to do those five days with your partner and questions that are to be answered.

"And I'll say this one more time, this is not going to be easy. Some people can't even handle this assignment after the first day. We even lowered the days from seven to five for the students who couldn't complete this. Due to the fact they couldn't stand their spouse or they felt it was to much work. I will admit, some of you who are already going out will have your girlfriend or boyfriend will stay with them. Those of you who aren't, is because I wanted to give others choices towards who their spouse is. And when you hear who your spouse is, you better not complain and come whining to me. Got that?'' Anko asked while running her eyes over the students.

''Good, I will call out the names, and hand out the papers.'' She stated before she reached for the paper on her desk. She started calling out names that didn't matter. Sakura only tuned in when she heard peoples names she knew. She heard the obvious ones, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, and Naruto and Hinata. Sakura was just dying to hear her name called. The next thing she heard shocked her enough, Ino Yamanaka and Sai Omoi. And the one that followed was even more shocking, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes connected at the mention of both of their names. Sakura didn't know what to do, be happy as hell or scream to death. Sasuke definitely didn't know what to do, be excited he could screw Sakura no problem or paranoid about what the others would think. Sasuke and Sakura broke eye contact and looked over at Anko as she finished the list.

''Okay, now I'm going to hand out the papers, after that, you can plan whatever you want with your spouse and friends.'' Anko said as she grabbed some papers off her desk.

Sakura heard the words, but as quickly as they ended, Ino began to speak along with the rest of the classroom. ''Thank god, I'm so happy Sasuke ended up with you Sakura. I don't know what I would have done if he ended up with Karin or Ami.'' she said with disgust.

Sakura shrugged but nodded. ''Yeah, but aren't disappointed that you have Sai?''

She shrugged also. ''Eh, he's okay. Not bad, but not good.''

Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around Hinata. ''I'm happy I have my girlfriend.''

''Don't rub it in Naruto.'' Ino said with an icy voice.

He stuck her tongue out her before brining his attention towards Sasuke. ''Hey bitch face, since we can stay with couples, can me and Hinata stay at your place?''

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Fine, whatever, but you have to pay rent.''

''What? We aren't living there forever.'' Naruto said while raising his voice.

''So you're still using my house, water, food, and electricity, you definitely have to pay.'' He shot back.

Naruto frowned. ''that's not cool.''

''He has a point Naruto, just agree.'' Hinata said while trying to change her boyfriend's mind. The thought of staying with Sakura pleased her. Along with the fact, if they stayed at her place, her father wouldn't leave them alone, and at Naruto's his parents are pretty much like him, hyperactive and straight forward. She felt more comfortable staying with a friend.

His blue eyes settled on his girlfriend. ''Fine, but don't be over expensive teme.''

''Whatever.'' He replied.

''Ooh,'' Ino started, ''Sasuke, can me and Sai stay at your place?''

Sasuke, internally was taking Naruto's face and slamming it into a wall. ''Fine, ask him and then tell him he has to pay if he's staying.''

Ino smiled and kissed him on the cheek. ''Thanks babe.''

''Yeah.'' Sasuke couldn't care less. Except the fact she was going to be with him. Sasuke then looked over to Sakura, he noticed she was looking at a spot on the table. From what he could tell, she was thinking, and pretty hard. He focused on her, he even ignored the sheet of paper that laid in front of him. He still had to figure out how this was going to work between them. He just didn't want it to get bad, especially with Ino possibly living with him. This is just great.

* * *

Sakura looked at the clock in front of her. She couldn't exactly move with Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist, but she was enjoying the warmth, enjoying what they weren't going to have very often if her friends decided to live here. That's absolutely why, when school was over, the two wasted no time having sex. Sakura had a feeling this was what she was going to be doing all weekend, but she didn't mind. It was only Friday and two more days of sex till Monday, where there wasn't going to be any, unless they managed to sneak it perfectly in school as done before.

Ino living with them did make her feel a lot worse. Especially when she was going to be sleeping in a bed with her boyfriend, even though she's done it countless times, but with her in the same house, it felt a lot like betrayal. She didn't even bother with asking Sasuke how he felt about the whole thing, and how things were going to work during the project, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like his answers. She sighed silently to herself as the time changed to one in the morning. Time flew by so fast when you have sex and go to sleep.

Sakura then felt it again that pang of guilt. She didn't know how she was going to do this. She didn't even know how she was going to go through the whole thing without telling Ino what has been happening behind her back. She didn't even how she was going to sleep in the same bed as Sasuke without feeling paranoid, that Ino is watching them through the next room. She didn't know how she was going to keep herself from telling Sasuke she has feelings for him. She had no clue how to do anything anymore.

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the more sexual content in the beginning, go to my profile and look for the link. :)


	2. Day One

**Author: **KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

_**"The opposite of talking isn't listening. The opposite of talking is waiting."**_

_**-Fran Lebowitz**_

* * *

Sakura bit her lip as she looked at her and Sasuke's stuff mixed together in his room. She decided to move her stuff in before school started and it worked out pretty good. It also gave her an excuse to be over at Sasuke's over hours of time. Her parent's were starting to get pretty suspicious of what the two were doing hours at a time. She didn't think the excuse, ''We're studying,'' works much anymore. Especially with her parents.

She was really nervous about showing her parents the papers. To show it was a project, she could tell her parents didn't want her over there till she mentioned her other friends staying over. It was a lot of friends. Eight to be exact, since Naruto had to open his big mouth at lunch and mention him staying with Sasuke. So naturally, everyone wanted to join in on the fun, and everyone meant Tenten and Temari dragging their two boyfriend's into the coming. If only Sasuke had a smaller house, he wouldn't be in such a mess, but he agreed, with scowl on his face and a death glare aimed at Naruto.

She giggled at the memory, but then frowned when she noticed the time. He was down stairs waiting for her. It was already time for them to go to school and they had to pick Ino up on the way. Sakura was still frazzled about the fact she had to sleep with Sasuke just about every night now and Ino was going to be in the same house. She knew she was going to have a hard time facing her friend this morning due to the fact she and Sasuke couldn't stop going at it last night, and a little bit this morning. This whole assignment was going ruin lots of relationships.

She grabbed her bag off Sasuke's bed, wait, _her_ and Sasuke's bed. She then came down the stairs to notice Sasuke grabbing his bag as well. The two made quick eye contact before Sakura headed to the front door with Sasuke behind her. Once the couple were in Sasuke's car, they didn't talk, nothing but dead silence, the absolute usual when the two were together. They had few moments where they actually talked. It recalled to Sakura earlier that day that the two never had a true conversation, but Sasuke wasn't much of her talker so she couldn't blame herself. The only time they were together, they had sex or some kind of touching action, never much words. No point to though. What were they going to talk about?

They had a sex relationship and that's all it will ever be. Sakura shook her head of the thoughts. She'd been thinking of what would happen during this project and how it would effect their fuck buddy affair, but she had to suppress it and put on a fake smile since Sasuke was pulling up to Ino's house. Sakura's green eyes followed the blonde till she was in passenger seat leaning over to give Sasuke a kiss. Sakura rolled her eyes. She was sitting in the back seat of the car, watching as her 'lover' was kissing his girlfriend. It was so great.

Ino was the first to break the kiss. She then looked back at her friend with a smile. ''Hey Sakura, time to begin the most interesting project ever.''

She gave her a fake smile. ''I can't wait to see how everything turns out.''

''I know! I feel bad for all the couples that are going to get ruined after this.'' Ino said as she turned around to look at her cell.

Sakura looked out the window at the blurring scenery ''You and me both." She turned to look straight ahead, Sasuke's eyes caught hers in the rear view mirror. She held the gaze for a second more before looking back out the window. This project was so going to end bad, no matter which way you looked at it.

She then turned her head towards her blonde friend when she heard her name. ''So do you think I can whip Sai into shape? I've done it to Sasuke.'' Ino mumbled in between putting on lip gloss.

Sakura just fought the huge urge to scoff. Yeah, you whipped him into good shape. So good that he wants to go behind your back and sleep with your best friend. Nice work Ino. ''You can do it. He's the quiet type, artistic, and kind of emotionally confused.'' Sakura replied.

''Yes, he's all of those things. Emotionally confused is the wrong term I just say he's has issues to opening up and hanging with others. I think he'll be good to fix up. Don't you think Sasuke?'' she asked while batting her blue eyes.

He shrugged. ''Hm.''

She only pouted. ''Whatever, I just hope he doesn't make things complicated. I heard he's a–.''

''Jackass.'' Sakura finished.

She nodded. ''Definitely that. Naruto can't stand him enough. As well as Kiba, they think he's too quiet, serious, and weird.''

Sakura heard Sasuke suck his teeth in the front of the car. ''They're idiots. They don't like anybody that's not like them or in same group as them.''

''True, but we'll see the finished product of him after the project.'' Ino finished with a smile.

Sakura smiled back and internally groaned when she noticed they were in the school parking lot. As she stepped out the car, she noticed her other friends coming towards them. Along with the other couples filling the school parking lot. Sakura let her eyes leave the others as she noticed Ino hooking her arm with Sai's. Once again, this project, isn't going to end very well.

* * *

Sakura tried her best to stifle a moan as Sasuke's fingers began to wander in between her legs. They were half way through school, and already he was messing with her. She guessed the whole thought of not having any real physical contact was getting to the Uchiha, that's why almost through most of the classes he was either messing with her or looking at her. Sakura could tell that he wanted to do something physical, but today was one of those days were they couldn't just disappear and come back with a lame excuse. Especially since it was the beginning of the couple day. It might seem pretty weird to some people that the two happen to vanish so easily with only the first day.

This was where the hard part came in for the two. No sex. It was like being abstinent, which was something Sasuke never liked or followed. Even hearing the word abstinent made him mad. He felt the person who made up the stupid philosophical, religious crap was just mad that he couldn't get sex, so he refrained others for doing something he couldn't have. Pathetic, stupid, and annoying, is what described how his whole entire week doing this project. Why do a stupid project when he could just do Sakura? School was a total waste of his time, especially his _fucking_ time. Pun definitely included.

What made the Uchiha even madder, was the fact the rest of their eight friends just had to come. It was worse enough when Naruto asked along with Ino, but not four other people. Four other people that could catch him and Sakura doing stuff. It just made him want to strangle his blonde friend even more than he was supposed to. Naruto was Naruto, but this is very annoying. Who knows how this is going to work out? The whole thought made him want to retract his fingers out of Sakura, and go strangle Naruto with a sock instead. He didn't stop though, he was going to find a way to have Sakura before everyone came over.

He slipped his fingers out of Sakura as he heard Anko walk back into the class room. He watched out the corner of his eye as Sakura's body shuddered. Even though he would never admit to her, he enjoyed himself with Sakura. She was a definite wild child when she wanted to be. The thought of sleeping in the same bed as her but not engaging in any true contact made him sizzle. It was like, his friends were trying to cock block him. It was so depressing and a very mean thing to do. The whole project was pointless.

''Okay, now, let me explain, how this stupid thing is going to work,'' Anko started, ''you all got the sheet yesterday and you noticed it had fill in the blank stuff. Today, at home, you are going to fill in that fill in the blank stuff. If some of you forgot, the sheet contained, different questions based on favorite things, likes, dislikes, and so on. Today's whole subject is talking. You and you're partner are going to ask each other questions off the sheet and give answers, so that you find out what you have in common and what you don't. As well as learning more about your partner. Any questions?'' She asked with a look around the room. As usual, everyone stayed silent. The task was pretty easy.

''Fine. You may talk for the remaining period and figure out possible unsolved problems about whose staying where and how things are going to work. If none of you are focusing, then I'll stop the talking.'' Anko finished with a glare of her brown eyes. The class gave a simple nod towards their teacher and began chatting away, completely ignoring the teachers rules. Sasuke just looked over the class and had the urge to slip his hand back down Sakura's pants. His hand was almost in her lap when Ino came over with Sai. Here we go.

''Sasuke, how are we going to get me and Sai to your house. I haven't started packing yet and–.'' Ino started only to get cut off by Sasuke.

''Pack when I drop you home, I'll give Sai mine and your address and he'll take you over, okay Ino?'' He asked with boredom. She nodded towards the idea and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

''Thanks Sasuke. Oops, sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to kiss your man. Bye.'' She finished with a wink before she dragged Sai back to their table.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was not going to be fun for him. He then looked over at Sakura and noticed the look of turmoil present on her face. He noticed the same look in the car when Ino was mentioning couples that were going to get ruined. He couldn't tell if Sakura was worried about Ino finding out, him and Ino breaking up, or just him and Ino in general that was bothering her. He couldn't blame her though. He felt some type of guilt from time to time about 'cheating' on Ino. Especially when he felt some sort of emotion towards Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't even remember why he was going out with Ino. Oh wait, never mind. It was some party, with lots of alcohol. Him and Ino were about to have sex, when she stopped him, claiming how it would be wrong if the two of them slept together if they weren't dating. So Sasuke hastily asked her out. A smile spread out on her face, and she said yes. He then remembered waking up next to her, naked, with a headache. He had the urge to shoot himself in the head when Ino woke up and said, ''Hey boyfriend.''. He couldn't believe she actually remembered that, but he had to go with it. He knew if he broke up with her at that moment, she would have thrown a tantrum and never forgiven the Uchiha. Something he wouldn't have minded, but he didn't do it, because it would have been what's the perfect word, troublesome? He knew he would have to hear it from Sakura too, and at the time, he found her annoying as well.

Not somebody he'd rather face. He was never a true fan of being bitched at for hours on end. From what he could see, Sakura and Ino were the masters at that type of thing, along with most girls. So he agreed and never tried breaking up with her. He rather wait till she breaks up with him, so he can save all the questioning, bitching, and crying at him all at once. By the looks of it, she was never going to break up with him and that stupid party is to blame. Two years of dating the blonde was putting him on edge. He rather date Naruto. At least Naruto wouldn't mind breaking up with him or him breaking up with Naruto. Never mind, the blond freaked out when he told him he wasn't his best friend as a joke, the two breaking up would be just as bad. He knew one thing, their relationship was going to end soon. He would have to get over the whining and yelling. They were going to break up and he was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Dark eyes glared at the paper in its view. Sasuke was waiting for Sakura to get her work sheet from down stairs in her book bag. He and Sakura had a chance to get together before Ino called and claimed she was on her way. He wanted to go at it again, but Sakura stopped him and told him to start working on the sheet. So the two spent a while cleaning up his room again, and trying to rid the smell of sex out of the room. After Sakura finished fixing _their_ bed, Ino had rang the doorbell. Sasuke was the one to get it while Sakura made finishing touches.

That was a little over an hour ago and now all their friends were here. Moving into different rooms, and already making certain complaints Sasuke couldn't care less about. He was hating the move in already. From throughout the hallway he could hear Naruto mouthing off to Sai, Temari and Tenten chatting it up, Shikamaru asleep, and Ino asking questioning both of the Hyuga's about their hair. He could now hear Sakura coming up the stairs. She was taking way too long. He couldn't wait to shut his door and get the whole work sheet over with. As soon as Sakura entered his room, she shut the door, and came over to the bed with the sheet, a book to write on, and a pencil. He eyed her for a moment before speaking.

''How do you want to do this?'' Sasuke asked as he looked down at the paper.

She nibbled on the eraser of her pencil before she answered. ''Um we can either, fill it out and question each other of our choices or we can fill it out by asking each other.''

His face remained indifferent. ''Why does is it involve talking each time?''

She rolled her green eyes at the male. ''That's the whole point of this first assignment, talking. Now which one do you want to do?''

He scowled. ''I rather do the asking one. Questioning already given answers is a waste of time.''

She smiled. ''You're right. I'll start first. Do you have a favorite book?''

He rolled his eyes. ''No. Do you?''

Sakura shook her head. ''Nope. Um, you can ask a question now.''

Sasuke nodded and looked down on the list. ''Fine, what's your favorite color?''

''Black,'' Sakura replied quickly. She then noticed the confusion present in his eyes, ''what?''

''Your favorite color is actually black?'' he asked with while looking up from the paper.

She felt heat spread through her cheeks. ''Well black matches everything, so yeah. What's yours?''

He looked back down. ''Black, and don't ask why.''

''Fine I won't,'' Sakura started with a smile, ''next question, what's your favorite genre of music?''

''I can tolerate everything, except country,'' he mumbled, ''what about you?''

''The same,'' she replied as she wrote down his answer, ''your turn to ask a question."

She gave Sasuke a moment as his eyes scanned the paper. ''Favorite genre of movie?''

''Ooh, horror,'' she responded, ''you?''

''Same,'' he muttered, ''your turn?''

''Okay,'' Sakura stretched out, ''favorite dessert?''

His face turned into a scowl. ''I don't like sweets.''

''Well, just make up one, or something you like the most," she replied.

He sucked his teeth. ''Fine, vanilla ice cream. Yours?''

Sasuke watched as the end of the pencil worked its way back into her mouth. ''Um, I would say just about anything containing chocolate. Your turn.''

''Favorite season?'' Sasuke asked slowly.

''I like all of them,'' she responded.

He gave her a blank look. ''Choose one.''

It was her turn to suck her teeth. ''Fine, autumn, and yours?''

''Winter, next question, but skip the favorites. Get to the other ones.'' Sasuke replied while scribbling answers.

''Fine,'' Sakura's eyes hit the bottom of the page, ''what's your hobby?''

''I don't have one.'' She just narrowed her eyes at his answer.

''Make one up.''

''Fine, walking, yours?'' he mumbled.

She hummed to herself. ''I like memorizing games.''

Sasuke sighed. This is taking way too long. ''Okay, next one.''

''What is your biggest fear?'' Sakura mumbled to the paper. She then looked up when she noticed Sasuke wasn't answering. ''Fine I guess I'll go first. I'm afraid of spiders.''

Sasuke continued to stay silent, but he wrote her answer down. This made Sakura frown. ''Sasuke, can you just tell me. This is whole point of this worksheet, to tell your spouse about each other and to keep nothing from one another. So tell me?'' Sakura asked again with a look of interest. Sasuke looked up at for a moment before breathing heavily through his nose and looking down at the paper. She couldn't believe how vulnerable he looked.

He thickly swallowed prior to speaking. ''I'm afraid of being left or somebody leaving me. That's one of the reasons why I never trust others, because they never actually stay around.''

Sakura smiled at the gullible look on his face. ''I'm the same way. That's why I never expect much out of people and try not to make a lot of friends. I'm always worried about them moving or getting new friends. I'm glad we see eye to eye."

He looked up and gave her a small smirk. He couldn't imagine her being that type of person, but saying that to her, made him trust her even more. It was becoming aware to him that, Sakura was somebody he was gaining more and more of an interest in. ''Fine, next question. Never mind we can skip that one.'' Sasuke mumbled as he filled in the space provided.

She frowned. ''Ask me anyway,''

''No, you have the sheet in front of you, and I already know the answer,'' he retorted with boredom.

She glared. ''Do it.''

He shook his head, but smirked. ''Fine, are you still a virgin?''

Sakura froze. ''Yeah, we can just skip that question.''

Sasuke's smirk widened. ''That's what I thought.''

* * *

Sakura watched some of her friends from the kitchen as she walked around the kitchen, looking for something to eat. It was dinner time and everybody either went and got something for themselves or they scrounged around the house. Sakura wasn't particularly hungry, but she rather eat something before she went to bed, and the smell of everyones food was embedding into her nose, making her mouth water. She wasn't the only one who wasn't eating. Sasuke declined to eat and decided to stay in his room, till Ino dragged him out to talk with everybody. Ino also wasn't eating, she claimed she was on a diet. A diet she definitely didn't need. Then there was Sakura, not wanting a thing. She definitely didn't want a thing while watching Ino still hanging on Sasuke. Ino was hanging on Sai at the same time, so it was even worse to watch.

Sakura was on her way to the stair case when she was stopped by Ino's voice. Ino's oh so shrill voice. Sakura sighed to herself, before turning around and heading towards the table. Of course Ino had an arm hooked into Sai's and her other hand was obviously connected to Sasuke's. Ino was such a flirt or what she liked to call it, ''Too kind for her own good.'' She joined the table and sat across from the blonde. ''What's up Ino?''

''I just wanted you to meet Sai. I know you've seen him around, but you guys haven't been introduced,'' she said with sparkling blue eyes.

She had the urge to roll her green ones. ''Nice to meet you Sai,'' she mumbled.

''Nice to meet you too Sakura,'' he said with a small smile.

A smile Sakura didn't buy. ''Well, can I go now?'' she asked. She didn't feel like being here at all. She rather go sleep in her _and_ Sasuke's bed.

Ino pouted. ''No, come on, you were only here for a second, stay longer.''

''Fine Ino,'' Sakura replied.

''Good. Ooh Sakura, Sai is such an amazing artist,'' she said with excitement laced in her voice, ''he drew an amazing picture of the trees and stuff outside our room window, I so have to show you later.''

She nodded. ''Okay. Did you and Sai finish the worksheet?''

Her jaw dropped. ''Holy shit, no, come on Sai lets go work on it.'' she said hastily as she pulled Sai away and let go of Sasuke.

Sakura grinned. She knew Ino had forgotten the sheet. She let her grin fade and looked over at Sasuke. He was smirking at her, she smiled back and got up from the chair. Sasuke did the same, and followed her up the stairs. Ino had been holding him against his will for a while now. He definitely had to thank Sakura later. He couldn't stand Ino talking anymore. He was used to it regularly, but usually when she was talking, he had something to distract him. The television, video games, his laptop, texting, and iPod when Ino wasn't looking at him as she talked. This time, he had to listen to everything and with that kid Sai. Sai wasn't bad, nor was he good, but he was pretty interesting. He was the kind of person to keep Ino company.

He listened to her every word while sketching and responded when a response was needed. Sasuke was thinking half way through if he could pay him to get her off his hands, but he dismissed it. If Ino found out somehow, he knew he would get his ass handed to him. Once again, he wasn't in the mood for that or a fan of it. Sasuke just entered his room and headed straight to his bed. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura walk into the bathroom. He closed his eyes as he held onto his pillow. He basked in the little silence of his room. Just to think there was going to be, four more days of this.

* * *

Her pink hair fanned out against the pillow as she laid back and closed her eyes. Her shower was amazing. Sasuke's whole entire shower system was fabulous. So many different spray nozzles and it had two shower heads. One in front, and one over head as if it was raining on you. And the freakin' shower had a temperature setter, ninety degrees was now her favorite temperature. Sasuke practically had to pry her out of the bathroom after the first hour. Well, he actually did open the bathroom door, opened the shower sliding door, and told her to hurry up and get out.

Of course he didn't tell her that, without touching her in the shower. Sakura made him leave, knowing he would stay and try to have sex in the shower. Something she was trying not to comply to as he started to ask. So she quickly finished up and came to lie on Sasuke's bed as he walked in the bathroom to take a shower. When she heard the shower water cut off after fifteen minutes, she watched Sasuke come out the bathroom with wet hair and a towel drooping dangerously off his waist. She started to freak out when Sasuke started to unwrap his towel, claiming he was changing in the room and not the bathroom. She made him go change in the bathroom. Even though Sasuke claimed, ''There's nothing you haven't seen before.'' Sakura brushed off the comment, and laid on the bed.

Tonight was going to be pretty weird. Sleeping with Sasuke Uchiha. By sleeping, it's just actual sleeping. Sadly for the couple, but it was something they're going to get use to for the four days and possibly longer. It took a while to make people like their friends to leave a house like Sasuke's. Most of them had money, but Sasuke's home, had no parents, which made the whole experience even better. Living in a haven of no parents and being able to do whatever you want was the hardest thing in the world to leave.

Sasuke couldn't wait for them to get the fuck out. Sakura saw it present in his face when everyone started bringing in food for dinner. The only thing Sakura could tell Sasuke didn't mind was getting money from everyone after everything was over. She reopened her eyes, when she heard Sasuke coming out. She sat up on her elbows and watched as he emerged in boxers. She laid back down, but turned her head and looked up when she felt the bed move. She made small eye contact with Sasuke, but turned away to look at the ceiling.

Most of the night consisted of brushing against each other. A couple times, Sakura felt Sasuke grab her in some type of way. In some type of way that made her moan. With those couple of moans, Sasuke couldn't keep his hands off her. Sakura let him trace his hands all over her body repeatedly. The touching then turned into kissing and grinding among other things. Sakura protested for Sasuke to stop when she noticed it was almost one in morning. He kissed her one more time before he went off to the bathroom to rid himself of his arousal. Which Sakura always found a blush worthy matter. Once he was back in the bed, he mumbled a good night and turned to the opposite side of her. She replied the same with a small smile that turned into a look of gloom. Time for a night of _just_ sleeping.


	3. Day Two

**Author: **KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

_"__**It takes more than just a good looking body. You've got to have the heart and soul to go with it."**_

_**-**_**Lee Haney**

* * *

Sakura hastily flipped over on her side trying to get sleep. All night, she's woken up every hour, trying not to touch Sasuke or try to ignore the touches he provides. The two had a tango moving over and over again in the bed. It was killing her. She knew in a couple hours that they had to get ready for school. It was impossible to sleep with that on the brain. The worse part was, she was tired, but just couldn't sleep. Many times, probably hundreds, by now she's slept in Sasuke's bed with him, and now sleep wouldn't even occur.

It was driving her insane, so Sakura thought to herself fuck it. She was really ready to get dressed for school early, but she was afraid that she would wake Sasuke, even though she knew he wasn't asleep. Actually she was more afraid to start moving and have him ask her about it. Or have him stop her half way before she moves out of the bed. Well it was now or never. Sakura slowly pushed herself from the bed, moving the blankets slightly over. She then slung her legs slowly over the edge, and then her feet touched the floor. The rest of her body was slowly slipping out of the comforter, and–.

''Sakura, what are you doing?'' She instantly stiffened. Sasuke's voice was pretty terrifying when it was dead silent in the room.

She scrambled her reply. ''Uh, I was gonna get ready early since I can't sleep.''

More silence blanketed the room before Sakura heard Sasuke's voice. ''No.''

She huffed. ''Why not?''

Sasuke sat up in the bed and pulled her back in. Even though it was pretty dark in the room, she could see the moon light reflecting on his face. ''Because you'll make noise that might wake up the others. Just get on my laptop, watch tv, or play video games until you hear somebody get up.''

Her pink eyebrows arched at the thought. ''Fine.''

That was easy. Sakura shrugged off the grip Sasuke had on her, and slowly walked in the dark over to the flat screen on the wall. From behind her, Sasuke flicked on two lamps in the room, giving her light to look around. Her green eyes then scanned the shelf below the tv. Rows and rows of CDs, DVDs, and video games graced her eyes. Then she looked at the two game consoles, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. So hard to choose. Sakura's fingers then picked up a game still sealed, she looked at the cover and her smile widened.

She turned around to show Sasuke the cover. ''Do you mind if I play this?''

Sasuke looked up from the laptop he turned on. He then read over the game cover and smirked. ''You actually wanna play that?''

She shrugged and started to take off the plastic game wrapping. ''Sure. Why not.''

''Hm. Do whatever you want,'' he responded before typing on the keyboard.

She smiled to herself as soon as she put the game in. Batman Arkham Asylum here she comes.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes on the way to school. It was the usual, Sakura stayed silent in the back while Ino couldn't stop talking. Except this time, Sai was next to Sakura sketching random things in his car. Which Sasuke happened to find pretty annoying when Sai had comment on the things in his car. For example, a flower air freshener Ino placed in there yesterday, an empty candy wrapper from Naruto, a couple Shogi pieces from Shikamaru's set, and various other things. The rest of the gang started using Sasuke's car to transport things, at first he harshly replied no, till Naruto and the rest of the group offered more money towards their five day rent.

None the less, Sasuke did his best to ignore it. From his rear view mirror, Sasuke watched Sakura's green eyes concentrate on the lit screen of his PSP. He gave it to her a little while after she got dressed, sitting there bored on the bed. The Batman game had gotten her fired up and he could tell she needed more video game entertainment in her life. So he grabbed his PSP, and gave her the game that entertains just about everybody, Grand Theft Auto. She absently took the game and started playing. All he did was smirk and kept getting ready for school. From the looks of it, it was keeping her interested. How couldn't killing people, stealing cars, beating up hookers, and being chased by police be uninteresting?

A smirk tugged at Sasuke's lips, but he passed it once his eyes were on Sai. He was still sketching, except this time he was looking at Sakura's concentrated form. Something told Sasuke that, that picture was going to be interesting. His dark eyes then shifted back to Ino who was still talking about last nights sleep. She was absolutely in love with Sasuke's house. Everything seemed perfect. The beds, furniture, floors, appliances, she loved them. Of course, who wouldn't.

Even though Ino was Sasuke's girlfriend, he never brought her over much. Ino never really asked and he never really cared, so they always met up at Ino's house. Sakura on the other hand, practically lived at the house, so when Sakura had to tell the others certain things about the house or how to do certain things with certain appliances, they all gave her questioning glances. She replied to them with a cheesy smile, and explanation of how she was over at the house studying with Sasuke a lot, due to all their classes together. Of course no one gave it a second thought and continued moving in.

Sasuke wavered it too. As far as he was concerned, all their friends were idiots. Including the _actually_ intelligent ones, Neji and Shikamaru. He felt it they would never figure out what was really going on in his household. Nor was he going to let that happen. So as Sasuke pulled into the school parking lot, he began to think of ways to keep it that way.

* * *

''No, that's not true.''

''Uh, yes it is. It's the only way we'll be able to save most of it.''

Naruto rolled his eyes. ''I don't care about saving money. Why can't we just buy it all together or pay on one card?''

Kiba copied Naruto's actions. ''Because of people like you who have to buy a whole store.''

''Whatever.'' He replied with a pout.

Sakura and the rest of the group watched as Kiba tried to coax Naruto into shopping for himself. Since most of the teens were at Sasuke's, Sasuke obviously didn't have the food they wanted or much they could rely on, so they decided to go shopping together for their own stuff. Naruto being Naruto wanted to be cheap by either having them pay for all of their food in a group so they couldn't tell what was his and pay for it. Or have one person who was insanely rich – cough Sasuke cough – pay for everything, but of course, Sasuke gave him the _look_ and he shut up.

From the looks of it, the rest of the group living at Sasuke's wanted to stay till the end of the week. What wouldn't want to make you stay at Sasuke's house with no parents _and_ supervision for a week? So they were planning to food shop tomorrow as a group. Already, Sakura could tell that it was gonna be a field trip with Naruto and the rest. She once went shopping with Itachi and Sasuke after she went over to _actually_ study and there wasn't any food. Being the controller that she is, took both of the boys food shopping.

''Can we discuss this after school. You're wasting the five minutes we have left of lunch.'' Sakura droned. She couldn't take them talking anymore. Naruto was idiotic, slow, dense, and gullible, but apparently he was very stubborn. Even Kiba, a so called smooth talker when it came to persuading Naruto to do just about _anything_, was failing at the moment.

''Fine,'' Naruto huffed, ''but I'm not changing my mind.''

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''That's what you think.''

''Shut it bastard.'' Naruto responded from across the table with the flick of his tongue.

He just rolled his eyes once more and began reaching for his book bag. Sakura tossed a look over her shoulder to look at the clock on the wall. She got up to toss her tray and grabbed her messenger bag. The others copied their actions and began walking towards the nearest exit. As soon as the bell rang they were already outside heading to their different destinations. Hugs and kisses were exchanged from the couples as they parted ways.

Sakura happily sat down in here desk till she realized her next class. Relationship crap with Anko, her she comes.

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes in attempt to drown out Naruto's voice. He was still going on about what happened earlier. Except this time Ino just had to 'help' out with her voice. Sakura sat idly by with the PSP in hand. Sai was sketching Hinata in his peripheral vision who was watching the two blondes argue. Nice scene right? The group was waiting on Anko to return from the copy room. Something that usually took about half an hour.

This was the main reason why people loved Anko as a teacher. Getting her as a teacher was was like having a ticket to a second free period. Just plain lovely. You know what would make this even lovelier? The lack of two blondes at the table, which definitely wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

The whole table flinched when Ino raised her voice. Mentally Sasuke was banging his head on the table. He seriously couldn't wait till Anko walked back into the room, but there was one thing he never understood. Why did he attract the loud blondes? Why did he attract weird friends? How the hell did he even get mixed in the group of freaks and geeks he will never know.

So Sasuke decided to reopen his eyes and look at Sakura play the game. He was sitting next to her _and_ Ino, so he really couldn't do much of any messing around with her. Not that he wouldn't try, it's just that he doesn't feel like having his ear drums blown out even more. His dark eyes concentrated on her fast moving fingers as she ran away from the cops in a beat up Chevy Impala. Sasuke admired her as her fingers moved with grace while she controlled the car. He had to hand it to her, she played almost better than he did.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura but spoke. ''Naruto.''

Naruto's mouth stopped from his beginning sentence. From the start of it, Sasuke could tell Ino was going to be called a bitch. Sasuke just saved his ass from being beat. ''What?'' the blonde asked with his blue eyes narrowed at the other blonde.

Sasuke didn't look up as he replied to him, ''I wanna make a bet with you.''

''What kind of bet?'' Naruto questioned with his sapphire blue eyes suddenly interested.

''A bet that involves money and video games,'' he replied with his dark eyes meeting his friends.

Naruto frowned. ''No, I don't like playing video games against you. I always lose.''

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Not against me idiot.''

His blonde eyebrows quirked with interest. ''Then who?''

Sasuke smirked. ''Sakura.''

She hastily hit the pause button the on the PSP before she joined in Naruto's chorus of 'What?'. His smirk only widened. Wasn't this a great conversation director?

''No way,'' Naruto whined, ''I'm not playing against Sakura. I remember when we were in sixth grade and I played against her. I'm sorry, but Sakura's beast at video games. I'm not losing that bet.''

''Wow Naruto, you still remember that day?'' Sakura asked after a chuckle.

Naruto nodded. ''Of course. How could _not_ remember? That was the first time you mentally decapitated my dick with your Sakura skills. And it hurt. A lot.''

Sakura smiled. ''I only did it out of love Naruto,'' she finished with an air kiss.

''Hm, that's what you think,'' he huffed as he deflected her air kiss.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sure, he changed the conversation but now watching the two of them together was getting annoying. ''Fine. Let's change the rules. How about we do it with couples? Me and Sakura against you and Hinata, and then whoever wins after that can go against Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Sai and so on. A simple video game couples match. What do you say?'' Sasuke said while making it up as he went along.

''Hm, sure. I bet I can beat at least _one_ group out of this,'' he agreed with a grin.

The Uchiha noticed Anko walking in. His conversation director stalled long enough. "We'll see about that loser."

* * *

Sakura sucked her teeth as she heard everyone in the house go up and down the stairs. Since they plan to go food shopping tomorrow, everyone decided to go out and eat at some place. Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand decided to stay home and work on the sheet from Anko's class. Once or if they got hungry, they decided to go to Sakura's house. Her mother and father had a tendency to go out for days at a time when she wasn't home. She guessed it was out of enjoying their time of being alone and not taking care of their teen.

Sakura never minded. Hell, she usually told them to leave. Of course when she did, her parents got suspicious and stayed home. The only reason she told them to leave was so she could either have a sleep over or invite Sasuke over. When it came to her, she did both. Having Sasuke over a couple hours before she told the girls to come over. Sometimes there was the alternative, just to have time alone by herself. She loved it when her house was quiet, but she loved it even more when she could bask in it.

She sighed when she heard Ino push Naruto against a wall. Why couldn't they just get out the house? Her green eyes glanced over at Sasuke sitting on the laptop with headphones. He had the right idea. Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped out of their room. On her way out she nearly ran into Naruto who was running way from Ino. The last thing Sakura's senses caught were blonde hair, and a Converse shoe running over her left foot, lots of sweet body spray, and a three inch heel just missing her toe.

Sakura fought the urge to scream and slam Naruto into wall**s**. She shook it off and slowly went downstairs. Once she was downstairs, she could hear Tenten and Temari talking. She sped up her footsteps, praying the two girls wouldn't hear or see her. Of course she failed. She realized that when Temari called out her name. Slowly she joined her friends. She just wanted them to get out the house. Too much noise and people.

''What's up with you? Looks like you pound someone's head into the wall,'' the dirty blonde mentioned as the rosette haired girl took a seat.

She sighed. ''In fact, I do. Naruto stepped on my foot as Ino was chasing him,'' she banged her head on the table, ''you would think they were twelve.''

Tenten scoffed. ''They did that when they _were_ twelve. Only difference is that you're here to witness it and get in the way.''

''True. And you can't forget how you use to chase him around and pummel him to the ground,'' Temari pointed out with a smile, ''that my friend was the best shit to watch.''

Sakura started laughing. ''It was, but I liked it better when it was Naruto and Sasuke.''

Temari snapped her fingers and grinned. ''Yes, that was definitely the shit. Especially the one time it was raining and the two of them rolled around in the mud for like a year,'' she paused to take check her cellphone, ''and they were all wet, and shirts ripped, and–.''

''I'm sure the rest of that didn't happen Temari.'' Tenten pushed in.

''No it didn't, but that's what happened in my dream,'' she finished with a smile.

Sakura joined in with her smile. ''I would love to have your dreams.''

''Finally, somebody who likes to admit it. Tenten denies it, Hinata practically passes out, and Ino tries to repress the pictures that come in her head. Sakura, you are officially my best friend,'' Temari said while giving her a thumbs up and smile.

''And you are officially my entertainment and soul mate,'' Sakura replied with the same gestures.

Tenten just turned away with a blush spreading on her cheeks. Her imagination was getting the better of her. ''When are we leaving? The guys are taking to long," she questioned.

Temari tilted her eyes towards the ceiling and began to think. In a short minute, she replied. ''Well last time I saw Shikamaru, he was coming out the shower, which means he either doesn't feel like putting on clothes or he fell asleep putting on clothes or he was thinking about what clothes to put on and fell asleep or never mind. I'll go check on him,'' she stated before maneuvering out of the chair.

Sakura and Tenten watched as she walked out of the room and turn the corner to the stairs. Sakura looked back at Tenten and shrugged. Everyone in this house was weird. Tenten began to open her mouth till Temari poked her head around the corner with a smile. ''Imagine Naruto and Sasuke putting on Shikamaru's clothes with their teeth, isn't that drop dead sexy?'' she asked before Tenten threw her empty Coke can at her.

Sakura sat in the chair laughing with her face growing pink. A blush was also forming on Tenten's face, but not from the laughter Sakura was having. ''I swear she is a bigger pervert than Naruto and Kiba.'' Tenten mumbled.

Sakura inhaled deeply for a breath and sighed. ''Yes she is, but all of us are. Except she's not afraid to make it known to the world,'' she replied before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a Coke. She popped the top before asking a question, ''where are you guys going?''

Tenten went over to grab the Coke can she threw. ''We're supposed to be going to some restaurant. We'll decided in the car. Which I know will be a very long debate its self. Especially with Naruto and Ino, but I have the feeling that's we're all gonna separate and go in different cars. You know how our plans change all the time.''

Sakura nodded. She remembered when all of them were supposed to meet at the mall. Instead she and Sasuke spent the night at his house, Ino went to a spa with her mother, Kiba was on a date with some chick, Temari and Shikamaru were as busy as Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten had a date, Hinata and Naruto went to the movie theater, and Gaara decided to hang out with his cousin and brother. Great planning.

Sakura took another sip out of her Coke and looked over at the stair case as everyone who was leaving came down looking dressed to impress. She quirked her eyebrows. One thing was for sure. She had a whole bunch of really good looking friends.

Tenten sighed loudly and walked over to the group. ''Finally! Are you guys ready?''

''Yes, we're ready, can we please get out?'' Shikamaru asked as he pulled out a pack of Newport's and a lighter. Sasuke reminded him not to smoke in his house. Something that made him rather edgy.

''Yeah, yeah we can get the hell out. Let's go,'' Naruto mumbled while glaring at Ino. Sakura could see the light pink hand mark on Naruto's face. He obviously got beat.

Sakura smiled. ''Have fun.''

On the inside she was itching to push them out the door. They were taking way too long to get out. The rest of the group waved and said their byes as they walked out of the door. Sakura sighed and went up stairs. Finally. She could have peace and quiet and that freakin' work sheet. Freakin' Anko.

* * *

Sasuke exhaled when he heard the front door shut. He had so much regret in him when the noise in his house always began. Why? Why on Earth did he allow those people to stay in his house? Plus he let them stay all the way until Sunday so they could give him more money. Damn him and his Uchihaness. He had to think of just about anything with money regarding business. Money was naturally his demise.

He shifted his eyes to his room door as Sakura entered with same happiness that they were gone. Never again, he promised himself that they were allowed to stay here more than one day. Too much noise, too many people, too much money wasted on them, and too much garbage. His patience was wearing thin on the second day. Just to think they weren't even close to the fifth day yet. Why couldn't somebody just shoot him in the head? Sasuke closed his laptop and bypassed Sakura who was lying on his bed with the work sheet. He hastily grabbed the sheet out of his bag and sat on the bed with Sakura. Resting his form against the head board while she laid at the lower half.

She was the first to speak with a hot pink gel pen hanging out of her mouth. ''Do you want to go first?''

His dark eyes scanned the sheet. ''What are we supposed to be doing?''

''We're supposed to say what we like about each other. Looks and personality,'' she mumbled before she uncapped the gel pen.

''Hm, you can go first then,'' he mumbled in reply.

Sakura arched a pink eyebrow. ''Why do I have to go first?''

''Because you've admired me since like kindergarten and I know you might have a lot to say,'' he said with a smirk.

Her lower jaw dropped. ''There's one thing I could never stand. Your fucking ego is too much for yourself.''

A smirk still graced his lips. ''Hm.''

Her green eyes rolled. ''Just because of your ego, you should go first,'' Sakura stated as she began to seductively crawl up to Sasuke, ''I mean, look at you. You're smart, quiet, mysterious, stubborn, egotistical, and–.''

''I got your point Sakura,'' Sasuke mumbled to stop her.

She settled next to him in his arms and smiled. ''Okay then. Tell me what you like about me personality wise.''

Sasuke studied her for a moment before speaking. ''Your generous, optimistic, courageous, independent, stubborn, you have have a bad temper, moody, sometimes impulsive and impatient.''

''You like those last things about me?'' she asked.

''How couldn't I?'' Sasuke questioned back with a shrug.

She smiled. ''Fine. The things I like about you are that confident, ambitious, pretentious, domineering, melodramatic, stubborn, and vain.''

''And let me guess. You like the bad about me too?'' he challenged while looking in her grassy green eyes.

Her reply came out in a whisper as she looked into his ebony ones. ''Yes.''

''Hm,'' he replied before looking back down at the paper and starting to write.

A smile graced Sakura's soft lips before she followed his steps in writing. She and Sasuke set down their writing utensils and looked at one another. Sakura shrugged and looked at the paper once more and slowly began to grin. ''Tell me what you like about my looks?'' she asked with her eyes trained on his face.

He rolled his eyes in return and started looking at the ceiling. ''I like everything about you.''

''What's everything?'' Sakura pressed further.

He sucked his teeth and kept going. ''Your hair, your eyes, your body, your skin, everything okay.''

She giggled. ''Okay. I like the same about you. You have really nice pale skin, your eyes contrast with your skin, your hair looks fun, and you're just a work of art."

Sasuke smirked. He finally realized his ego. ''I knew you had a lot to say.''

''And I knew you would love to hear it,'' she whispered before she planted a kiss on the lips that were suddenly inches away from hers.

Of course the kiss didn't stay sweet, but turned to what they were feeling. Want, urge, pressure, passion, it was consuming them and they were ready to take it. Sasuke's hands were already trailing under her shirt while the two tongue wrestled. All of last night. The ignoring each other, the fun, but not so fun grinding, the weak kisses, were all coming back to haunt them as they let go.

Sasuke and Sakura paused in their actions when they noticed Shikamaru standing in their door way. The couple didn't speak, but looked at the lazy teen. He gave them a bored glance. ''You guys better separate. Ino's coming in the house for a different pair of shoes,'' he mumbled before leaving.

Green and black eyes stared before Sakura pushed Sasuke off of her and darted for Shikamaru. As Sasuke hit the hardwood floor, he once again questioned himself, why did he let them stay?


	4. Day Three

**Author: **KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"_**To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved."**_

_**-George MacDonald**_

* * *

Sakura glanced at Sasuke through the corner of her eye. He did the same to her. Of course, it was five in the morning and the two couldn't sleep. And they decided to be careful with the touching of each other with people around. Since people like Shikamaru happen to lurk around quietly. If someone else where to have caught the two, no doubt they could have been dead meat.

Sakura ended up running to catch up to Shikamaru and explain. Being Shikamaru, he simply told her to stop her talking, stated the fact he didn't care and walked back out the front door. After he walked out, Ino came in with her heels in hand complaining about how they weren't the right color for her outfit. Sakura eternally thanked Shikamaru for his warning and greeted Ino with a smile. As the two girls walked past Sasuke's room, Sasuke and Sakura locked eyes for a moment. They both knew it was a very close call.

After Ino and the group left, they returned to their project and promised to be more careful. It was hard for them. Their group of friends didn't come back from dinner till two hours later. You know what those two teens could have done alone in the house for two hours? A lot and they didn't do it, which was the depressing part for them. Instead, they took a nap together. As sweet as it sounds they could have been doing something even sweeter. Even right now, just laying next to each other was too much to bare.

Sakura squinted her eyes at the clock across the room and rolled her eyes. Great, it was five fifteen. You ever notice how every time you look at the clock, time goes slower? That was just one of the things Sakura couldn't stand. Especially when it came to having school. She looked up at Sasuke in a questioning manner and he nodded. She smiled before getting out of bed and walked over to the television. He got out of bed as well and headed over to his desktop. When sleep wasn't an option, use technology.

* * *

''Damn, damn, damn!'' Sakura mumbled to herself as she tore through her suitcase. She couldn't find her red shirt. It was her favorite red shirt. It was the only red shirt that made her boobs look more like D's than the C's they actually were. It was also the red shirt Sasuke actually complimented her on and Sasuke never compliments her unless he was talking about her being naked.

She just had to find that shirt. She had to look nice today or at least make Sasuke want her more than he already does. So what if Sakura was a goody goody, it doesn't mean she can't play dirty. Her hands gripped another shirt. Great, it was burgundy, not red. Sakura angrily threw it back into the suitcase and sat on the hardwood floor while crossing her arms. Where was her fuckin' shirt? She knew she packed it. Or she knew it was around.

She breathed heavily through her nose and ignored Sasuke's eyes on her. She knew he was looking at her with a smirk on his face. He always liked it when she got huffy, upset, or flustered. It amused him to a degree. Unless all of those things were directed at him. Then he would decide to shut up and stay away. The main reason there was a smirk on his face was the fact she was sitting on floor wearing the rest of her outfit, boots, and a plaid skirt while wearing a bra. Sasuke knew she was comfortable with it, but it could get them in trouble. Which they definitely didn't need.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''What are you looking for?''

''My freakin' red shirt,'' she mumbled in reply.

She totally wasn't acting like a child. ''Did you bring it?''

''Of course I brought it! I love that shirt.''

''So? It doesn't mean you brought it.''

Sakura turned around with a slight glare. In return he smirked. ''Stop smirking at me,'' she mumbled before getting off the floor.

Kill joy. ''Fine. Do you want me to help you look for it?''

''Sure,'' she said as she headed to other suit case.

Sasuke got off the bed and walked next to her kneeling on the floor. ''Could you tell me what this red shirt looks like?''

She huffed when another shirt entered her fingers. Black so isn't red. ''Well it's red, low cut, and it's thick like a sweater.''

''You mean that red shirt I told you looked good in?'' he asked after thinking it over.

Sakura's hands paused in the suitcase. ''Yeah, do you know where it is?''

''Yeah. You left it here like weeks ago,'' he replied with a smirk.

Sakura's face turned passive. ''Seriously? Ugh that's so lame. I wasted like ten minutes of my life I will never get back.''

He shrugged. ''Hm. It was ten minutes of my life I enjoyed.''

She zipped up the suitcase and looked up at him standing over her. ''How?''

''I got to watch you dig around in a suitcase in just a bra,'' he replied while pulling out the red shirt. He turned around to give her the shirt and met her appalled face. Her mouth wide open and her eyes narrowed at him. He looked back at her and dropped the shirt into her hands. ''If you wanna keep your mouth open so long, I can find a better use for it.''

She shut her mouth and headed for the bathroom. Before she left he caught the blush spreading across her cheeks.

* * *

''So what'd you guys do last night?'' Ino questioned Sasuke and Sakura after she entered the car.

They were stuck waiting on her. Which wasn't very comfortable thanks to Sai. He was one of those people to pick up on things easily. So out of no where in the silence of the car he asked, ''Why do you two seem guilty?''

At first neither of the two didn't know what to say, so Sasuke replied instead and gave his usual grunt as a reply. Perfect answer. Sai dropped it easily and went back to sketching. A few minutes later Ino came out the house with a slight frown. The group didn't get to talk last night. After everyone came in, they changed clothes and went to sleep. So neither Sasuke or Sakura heard about last nights events, but from the look on Ino's face, it wasn't pleasant for her. Or something went wrong.

''We didn't do much. That worksheet and then we fell asleep early. We didn't wake up till you guys got back,'' Sakura replied while looking down at the PSP. It was so enticing.

''Hm, sounds like an easy night. Our night was long. So long, I don't even wanna explain everything to you right now.'' Ino sighed.

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. ''Hm.''

Sakura kept her eyes on the video game screen nodded. The last thing she needed was Ino blowing her ears off while she was video gaming. Very distracting.

Ino seemed to notice her friend's silence and turned around. She quirked a blonde eyebrow. ''Why are you playing video games?''

''They're entertaining,'' she mumbled as tried to maneuver around so she wouldn't die. Fighting games were always her weakness.

The blonde shrugged. ''Hm. You look hot today,'' she said while noticing her friends outfit, ''and I love your shirt. Red always looks amazing on you.''

Sakura paused the game before looking up at her friend. She gave her a sheepish grin. ''Thanks. It took me a while to find the shirt though. I misplaced it. I'm sure Sasuke had fun watching me search for it,'' she said with a roll of her eyes and a small smile.

A smirk graced his lips. ''Hm.''

Ino giggled. ''You guys are amusing together. If me and Sasuke weren't already dating, I'd tell you two to go out,'' she said with a wink towards Sakura.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, but she winked back at her friend. She didn't dare making eye contact with Sasuke. ''Wow. Very funny Ino,'' she replied with obvious embarrassment.

Yeah. Mother freakin' hilarious. ''Come on. You know I'm joking with you,'' she giggled before turning around and kissing Sasuke on the cheek, ''besides I don't see me and Sasuke breaking up for any reason anytime soon.''

Externally Sakura nodded and unpaused her game, but in internally, she was laughing her ass off. Ha, dumb blondes.

* * *

''So what do you think she'll have us do today?'' Naruto asked the group. Everyone shrugged in response. Who knew what Anko was gonna throw at them? Of course it had to be relationship related or else she wouldn't have them do it, but at this point no one knew what it would be next.

''It's probably more stuff where we connect and crap,'' Sakura mumbled while looking down at PSP in her hand. Damn Sasuke turned her into a video game addict.

Naruto shrugged. ''You're probably right.''

''Hm. Whatever it is, it better not be completely pointless,'' Sasuke chimed in. To him, the two other projects were boring. Sakura didn't need to know more about him than necessary and he already knew what he liked about her. Why should he have to tell her about it?

''Well, let's just hope it's easy and doesn't require questioning. I'm sick of interrogating and getting interrogated everyday,'' Ino complained.

''That too. I can't stand that anymore,'' Naruto mumbled.

Green eyes shot up for a moment and looked to the door. Sakura rolled her eyes and paused the game. ''Well, we're about to find out our next project,'' she mumbled as Anko walked in.

''Great,'' he replied.

Anko patiently waited for the room to be silent before she spoke. Everyone quieted down in seconds. Anko was intimidating when her brown eyes stared at you for at least five seconds. Her eyes scanned the room once before speaking. ''Todays project for you and your spouse will be trust,'' she ignored the whole wave of groans and sounds. ''The way you will test this is by switching spouses. You'll have your spouse with someone else for a day. I will switch you right now. I'll try and keep to the changes not too drastic.''

Sakura wanted to bang her head into the desk. What the hell were they, swingers?

* * *

''Oh my god, this is perfect!'' Ino shouted with her arm latched onto Sasuke's. He could curse the heaven's right now. How hell did he get partnered with Ino? Everyone was kind of mismatched. Shikamaru got Hinata. Naruto got Tenten. And Neji got Temari.

His dark eyes then drifted over to Sakura and her new spouse behind them. Kiba. He couldn't stand dog boy. At least not with her. He didn't think Kiba was stupid enough to try something with her. Sakura was the type not be fucked with, and he of all people should know that by now. Kiba's seen Naruto get his ass kicked for stupid stuff and not watching his mouth. He absolutely doesn't wanna have his dick ripped off.

To make matters even worse, no one leaves his house except Sakura. The person that comes in for a day, is her. Her is Karin. He knew her at the beginning of high school. He hung out with before back when he, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were a chemistry group. She wasn't bad, but she wasn't good. She sometimes annoyed him and constantly followed him around, till Ino claimed him as 'Her Man' in front of her by kissing him very hard. The red head turned red and stormed off. It didn't stop her from having a crush on him, but it certainly made her hate Ino. So it especially wasn't good to have both of them in his house. At least he wasn't partnered with her, Sai was. Poor guy.

Sasuke gave a sideways glance to Ino leaning against his arm with a smile on her face. Then he looked over at Kiba obviously flirting with Sakura. This better be worth it he thought to himself.

* * *

Her green eyes glanced at him. Sakura could see the kid pout on his face as he looked over at her. She could tell he was slightly upset, but she couldn't careless. She had Kiba! Who else could make Sasuke jealous better than Kiba? Not even that. If Sasuke only knew the two of them had history, he would probably blow a gasket.

Kiba wasn't a bad guy, but he wasn't a clean guy either. She didn't mind having him as a partner, in fact she loved the thought, but she didn't want to do something she would regret. Kiba had ways to get girls in his bed. Sakura should know, he's tried those ways on her before, and of course failed. That doesn't mean he won't fail this time around.

It was decided that she would get some of her stuff from Sasuke's place and go food shopping with her friends before going over to Kiba's place. Well the food shopping part was Sasuke's idea. Sakura could tell he wanted her stay with him as long as possible. It was like he didn't trust her or something. Sakura absolutely couldn't figure out why.

''Just like old times, eh Sakura?'' Kiba asked with a grin.

She giggled. ''You know it Kiba.''

He chuckled and stepped closer to her. His arms soon wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. He bent his head down to her ear. ''Great, because I missed old times,'' he huskily whispered.

Sakura couldn't stop the shiver that went down her spine. Okay, now Sakura could see why Sasuke didn't trust her. At this rate, the whole trust project for her would be broken pretty fast, but nobody said she couldn't play along. She snaked her arms around his neck and moved her lips up to his ear, brushing her lips against his neck in the process. ''Down boy, you don't wanna cause a scene in public do you?'' she whispered back as hotly.

He pulled her a little closer and growled in her ear. ''You're making it happen babe.''

Another shiver caught her. Oh my god, that growl was so hot. She lightly giggled in response and his grip tightened. Oh yeah, Kiba was her other bad boy. Gosh, did she miss this. Sakura placed a light kiss to his neck before moving back to look into his dark brown eyes. ''I'm not the only making it happen,'' she threw a glance over her shoulder and noticed Sasuke and others looking at the two of them, ''I'll text you when I'm ready.'' she said before pecking him on the cheek. A peck that was dangerously close to his lips, before she began walking over to the group.

Sakura knew she made a scene, but she couldn't careless. She's making Sasuke jealous and flirting with Kiba. Perfect. She strutted over to the group in her boots and her long pink hair flowing in the wind. Boy, did she feel bad ass.

* * *

''I still can't believe you did that in front of everybody! What will people think of you guys together again?'' the blonde questioned once they were back in the car.

Sakura flinched and shrugged. She really didn't understand the extent of what she did until she got into the car and looked at Sasuke. She could tell he was kind of mad at her, he didn't even look her. Except once when he opened the car door for her. The look was one of those passive ones that had anger and annoyance. Her green eyes couldn't even focus on Sasuke before having her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Seriously, how did she do that? It's like she wasn't thinking at all when she was with Kiba. Sakura knew that when she and Sasuke were alone, he was gonna give her an ear full.

Ino gaped at her friend. ''How can you just shrug? Sakura, this is majorly important. Dating Kiba could cause problems again!''

Sakura nodded. Dating Kiba in the first place kind of made her lose focus on most things in life. They first dated in eighth grade. It didn't end till the beginning of tenth grade. And about a month later, that's when her and Sasuke started there ritual on Ino's birthday. It wasn't like Kiba treat her bad, being with Kiba just made her bad.

Like, she rather spend the night at his house playing video games, and making out with him till four in the morning. Something they did on a regular basis as a couple. Basically, with Kiba, she would stay out late, lose sleep, and do poorly in class. Which made her parents tell her not to date Kiba anymore. She sadly broke up with him and her life turned boring. Then her and Sasuke started and life turned back to what she missed. But point blank, Kiba was her first long relationship and she always had fun with him. So when Sasuke came along, she kind of forgot what being with him was like.

She especially forgot how much she changed when she was with him. ''Sorry, I guess I lost control. You know being with Kiba brought something out of me,'' she mumbled while looking out the window. She didn't even like playing PSP. That's how down she was.

''Sure as hell did!'' Ino said with a playful smile, ''I can't believe I use to leave you two alone together. I remember watching the two of you eat each others faces off. Gosh, you'd think it was last time the two of you would ever kiss each other.''

Sakura flinched. Ino was revealing too much information in front of Sasuke. He never really knew she had a relationship with Kiba. Or what they were like. Sasuke didn't hang out with the group as much as did he now to know about the couple. Nor did anyone ever inform him on the two. Until Ino decided to open her big mouth right now.

''Can we just drop this Ino? I feel kind of stupid right now.'' Sakura while fighting the urge to slam her head into the window. She could imagine the reply of Sasuke. ''Yeah, you better feel stupid.'' The thought caused her to roll her eyes.

''Okay, but we'll talk again later. You know me,'' she replied with a nod of her blonde head.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sunk in her seat. She didn't need to look in the mirror, to know that Sasuke was watching her.

* * *

Their eyes laid on the building of the super market. They didn't really need anything so what was the point of going in?

''Come on you two! We're going food shopping together, you have to be here,'' Naruto whined while pointing to their surroundings in the building.

Sasuke looked passive. ''No we don't. We can just wait for you guys in Starbucks they have here.''

''He's right Naruto. I already bought food and stuff from my house that I eat. I don't really need to shop in here,'' Sakura replied.

Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed Naruto's arm. ''Let them go to the Starbucks. Let's just get this shopping thing over with. You know it's gonna take hours.''

''She has a point. Let's go,'' Shikamaru replied after Temari latched onto his arm.

Naruto pouted. ''Fine.''

Sasuke and Sakura watched their friends grab separate shopping carts and spilt up. Sakura glanced back once more before walking to the end of the store where the Starbucks was held. Sasuke took a moment to watch her walk away before following her. The walk was pure silence. At the Starbucks, the two ordered coffee and sat in silence.

Sakura didn't have a reason to talk to Sasuke, she sat quietly. Her green eyes looking everywhere but him. Her fingers sometimes playing with her long coral pink hair while sipping her coffee in between. He did the same. Looked everywhere but her while drinking his coffee, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to know.

''What was up with you and Kiba?'' he questioned.

Sakura stopped looking at the vividly colored wall and looked at Sasuke. ''Nothing.''

He scoffed. ''It didn't seem like nothing.''

''Well get over it,'' Sakura retorted with a grim look.

''I won't.''

Her viridian eyes focused on him. ''And why not?''

''Because I don't want somebody all over something that I want,'' he replied while looking straight into her eyes.

Godamnit, she shivered again. Freakin' hot boys getting her hot and bothered. ''If you want it, why don't you come and get it,'' she replied instantaneously.

She noticed the glimmer of lust flicker in his eyes. ''You don't know how bad I want to.''

''Sorry Sasuke, but I belong with Kiba the rest of the day. Maybe another time,'' she said before licking her bottom lip.

Her green eyes focused on the way his jaw muscle clenched. ''I don't want Inuzuka all over what's mine.''

Sakura chuckled. ''I couldn't careless,'' she whispered before standing up and grabbing her coffee, ''especially when I don't belong to you.''

Sasuke's dark eyes followed her till she disappeared around the corner. He grabbed his phone and took a quick look. It was time, six thirty. The time Kiba promised to pick Sakura up from the store. Sasuke grit his teeth and fought the urge to break his phone. She wanted to play like that.

* * *

''What do you think of this project?'' Kiba asked Sakura while laying in bed. It was eleven at night and the two weren't tired yet so they decided to talk.

Sakura's arm was around his shoulder and his head was laying on her chest. Both of their eyes closed in a relaxed manner. The way they use to lay together. ''Hm, I say it's okay. Not bad, not good. You know that sort of thing.''

''Yeah. You're right. The only thing I dislike is the fact we couldn't choose our spouse. I seriously didn't want Karin,'' Kiba groaned.

She giggled. ''Sorry. I'm fine with my choice of Sasuke.''

Kiba scoffed. ''I'm sure. You always had a thing for Uchiha.''

''Yeah well, I could never help myself,'' she admitted.

He shrugged. ''I can see that.''

Her coral eyebrows raised. ''What do you mean by that?''

''Psh. I can see you're still head over heels for him. It doesn't take a genius to see that. And the fact he has some type of Uchiha feelings for you,'' Kiba mumbled into her skin.

Sakura opened her eyes to the dark. ''You think so?''

Kiba looked up at her. ''Think so what?''

''That Sasuke has some type of feelings for me.''

''Duh. If it wasn't obvious when he was glaring at me today with you.''

Sakura reclosed her eyes and sighed. ''Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean all that in public. You remember how we were.''

Kiba sat up and chuckled. ''How could I forget?''

She smiled up at him. ''I'm not gonna lie. I did miss this.''

He hovered over her and gave her a grin. ''I did too,'' he whispered against her lips. She looked up at him with a challenging smile before kissing him. Right now, Uchiha was the last thing on her mind.


	5. Day Four

**Author: **KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

_'_**_'Honest may be the best policy, but it's important to remember that, apparently, by elimination, dishonesty is the second best policy.''_**

_**-George Carlin**_

* * *

''So why was everyone so quiet this morning and still quiet after free period?'' she asked with her green eyes scanning around the table. Since she walked in the class room they were all sitting there quiet and ignoring each other. Of course she got her usual greetings from her favorite loud mouths and Hinata, but they were still not putting much effort into it.

Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and Sai all shared a look before going back to what they were doing before. Of course Ino couldn't keep her mouth closed from a question like that and responded to her question grumpily. ''Let's just say shopping yesterday didn't go well.''

''I wonder why it didn't go well,'' Naruto mumbled in a very aggravated tone while doodling on notebook paper.

She scowled. ''Don't blame this on me lemon head. It's not my fault that all of us can't agree.''

Sakura mentally slammed her head against the table. Why did she even bring this up? ''Well, let's not go into this right now. Anko is gonna be in soon, and I finally got freedom from you guys throwing fits yesterday. I wanna keep it that way.'' She really did. Kiba's house was pretty damn silent and she enjoyed it to the fullest. Not two blondes fighting in sight and it was perfect.

''Sakura's right, we had enough of this yesterday,'' Hinata murmured while looking at her boyfriend.

''Exactly, so both of you be quiet and get over it,'' Sasuke said harshly to the two blondes. The two of them briefly looked at each other before pouting and turning away.

Sakura looked up from her chipping neon orange nail polish to Sasuke's face. He wasn't really making eye contact with her. In fact, once she walked through the door, he tersely looked at her, and then went back to folding his hands under his chin with closed eyes. It was obvious he was tired. If his spiky, more dull than usual hair and the slight puffiness under his eyes didn't give clues that he was tired, then what else could, other than his more sour tone and worse attitude.

She fought to ignore her mini heart attack when he opened his eyes to look right back into hers. Her eyebrows raised before looking back down at her nails. Of course it didn't stop Sasuke from looking at her. His stare was pretty hard to not feel. He held it for a half a minute more before closing his eyes again and a deep exhale through his nose. The day was already long enough.

''Look alive, it's only Thursday.''

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Anko in the front of the room with her brown eyes studying the class like a hawk. Great, the end to his beginning.

''Okay guys. The lesson from yesterday was about trust. That's why you guys switched off to see if you can trust each other. Well now, the second part is about honesty. You have to be honest with your original partner if you did anything that involves you having to be honest with your partner about.'' she finished with a small smile. Most of the class began whispering to one another and sharing looks. It obvious that most of the class wasn't faithful. Sakura knew for a fact that she and Sasuke weren't faithful due to the fact they were one of the main ones sharing looks. They looked at each other for a moment more before looking back at Anko who was waiting for the class to get quiet.

She quirked an eyebrow. ''Thanks for calming down. Now you guys aren't doing your confessions here. You can save that for home where you can cuss each other out, break stuff, and cry as much as you want there, not here where I can get in trouble for this assignment. So you guys can do whatever for the rest of the period, quietly.'' All she had to do was turn her back for class to begin their semi loud talking.

''Hm, now this is gonna be interesting,'' Naruto said while looking around the classroom.

Sakura nodded and pulled out the PSP, trying to ignore the thoughts swimming in her head and guilt worming it's way into her stomach. Naruto was right. Yeah, interesting this was definitely gonna be.

* * *

''Wow, I never thought lunch could be this depressing.'' Tenten said to herself as she looked around the table. It was true, this was actually the most depressing lunch of the school year. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba were sitting outside and the rest of the crew were inside. It wasn't like lunch was boring without them, it was just that, yeah lunch was kind of boring without them. Plus the food wasn't all that great today.

''It's not that depressing, just kinda quiet,'' Temari said in turn.

Her boyfriend gave her a look. ''Kind of quiet? Ino hasn't gotten to the table yet, it's gonna end soon anyway.''

''He has a point, and besides, you two are usually the top two people who complain about the loud mouths that don't stop talking at this table,'' Neji retorted.

His girlfriend gave him a hardened look. ''You guys complain about it too, don't just gang up on us.''

''Anyways, does anyone know why they went outside anyway?'' Shikamaru asked before reaching for his chocolate milk.

The two girls looked at each other with thought. ''Not sure, exactly. Maybe Naruto and Ino's shopping dispute? Who knows.''

''Or maybe they just wanted to sit outside,'' Sasuke said nonchalantly.

The table nodded to that. ''Possibly, but it's usually not that simple. A majority of the time someone leaves the table when there's something wrong,'' Neji pointed out with fork in hand.

''Well, whatever it is, I'm sure everything will end up okay. It's usually okay by the end of the school week, which happens to be tomorrow,'' Temari stated while reaching for Shikamaru's milk.

Sasuke looked at her and gave a small chuckle. ''There's a first time for everything.''

* * *

''Dude, this lunch totally blows. I mean, there's no fucking good food!'' Naruto shouted into the air.

Sakura gave him an annoyed look. ''Keep it down, but yeah you're right.''

''Well, we don't have to stay here much longer. We only have one class left. Afterward we can get pizza or something,'' Kiba chimed in.

''That sounds nice,'' Hinata agreed.

''Good, now I have something to look forward to after Chiyo's class. I like die a little bit inside every time I walk into that class,'' the blonde mumbled to himself while reaching for Hinata's hand.

Sakura smiled at his actions. ''You're right, but the only way to pass is to pay attention.''

''Sakura's right, as usual, plus it kinda depends where you sit. A majority of the passing kids sit in the front,'' Kiba said while pointing a finger at Sakura.

''Hey! I need to pass that class okay, it's not like I wanna sit in the front. When I started sitting in the back with you two, I got back low grades, so I had to move to the front. No exceptions,'' she stated with a nod.

''Oh whatever,'' Kiba said jokingly while reaching for her hand, ''you need to sit in the back with the cool kids.''

She tried to prevent the heat rising to her cheeks. ''Pft, you, Naruto, and Choji cool? Nah, I doubt that,'' she said with a small squeeze to his hand.

He grinned at her and gave a small squeeze back. ''Of course, we're cool. I mean, why else would kids in the front come in the back when she's done teaching?''

''So she can't watch them like a hawk and they can use electronics,'' she stated with a flick of her tongue.

Naruto stuck out his tongue back. ''Even though you have a small point, we're still cool, deal with it.''

She rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, playing the Penis Game in the back of the room is _so_ cool.''

Hinata instantly flushed. ''The Penis Game?''

Her reaction caused Sakura to smile. ''The Penis Game is a game where you and other people say penis and get louder and louder till you're practically shouting it.''

Naruto nodded. ''Yup, that's it. We play it in the back usually till someone notices, not shouting it though.''

''Nope, never got to the shouting level in that class. And besides, you talk about the Penis Game like it's pointless,'' Kiba said while giving her a look.

Sakura gave him a look back. ''It is even though I've played it with you guys.''

''Yeah, and when you use to sit in the back, you said it the loudest,'' Naruto said with a chuckle.

She laughed with him. ''Only because you guys didn't have the balls to say it louder.''

The whole table started cracking up. ''Oh Sakura, I love you,'' Naruto said jokingly with laughter.

Kiba nodded his head. ''I have to agree on that,'' he said with another squeeze to her hand.

She gave him another smile and a hand squeeze. ''I'm glad to be loved for my riskiness.''

''Risky, yeah let's go with that,'' Naruto started, ''but what would be even better? If we played the Penis Game at the pizza shop later.'' he finished with a grin while nodding.

A grin broke out on Kiba's face. ''Fuck yeah. Sakura you gonna help? Remember you're the one with the most balls here,'' he finished while elbowing her in the ribs and laughing.

She giggled a bit before replying. ''Maybe if I feel up to it.''

The whole table laughed and smiled at each other. Even Hinata managed to get over the embarrassing subject and laughed with the rest of them. This what Sakura needed. She needed peace, laughter, no drama, and to feel good about whose she's with. She didn't feel pressured, or like she needed to act a certain way. She felt like herself. She felt like she didn't need to please the people around her and watch what she wanted to say. She felt like, maybe without Sasuke and Ino, it was possible to live life.

* * *

"Come on, where the freak are they!" Ino said loudly from the front seat of the car.

Sasuke glared. "Calm down. We're the first one's in the parking lot." School was over and they wanted to get the hell home. Since it was a Thursday it felt like the whole day was moving in slow motion. Not to mention being hungry and tired due to their lack of sleep every night and horrible lunch earlier. Both of those things were giving Sasuke a headache, but his shouting girlfriend always managed to make the situation even better.

"But still, they're taking way too long. More people are already coming out,'' she whined.

He rolled his eyes with a sigh. She was right. Naruto and Hinata were taking too long. They drove together that morning because Naruto's check engine light was on and he didn't trust to drive it school. "Stop shouting, and look they're right there," he said while pointing them out from the group of other high schoolers. He also noticed Sakura was with them, just great. He's been avoiding her all day for a reason.

"Hey bastard!" Naruto exclaimed with a wave of the hand that wasn't holding Hinata's.

Sasuke's eyes just narrowed. "What the fuck took you so long?"

"Woah, get that stick out of your ass and calm down," he said while giving his friend a smile.

He just grew angrier. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, we had to stay a little bit later in class because the class wouldn't shut up."

"No, you, Kiba, and Choji wouldn't shut up," Sakura corrected.

Sasuke gave him a blank look. "Look, are you getting in the car or what?"

"Oh yeah, we're not. We're going to get pizza with Kiba since we didn't eat lunch. We'll be back later though,'' he mumbled while pointing to Kiba's car a few feet away.

He looked in the direction Naruto was pointing and saw Kiba leaning against car while texting. He barely knew the kid, but already hated him. "Fine, whatever have fun. Thanks for wasting my time in the parking lot," he said in a venom laced tone while turning the key in the ignition.

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, well not really, but still," Naruto said while giving his friend a sad look.

Sasuke looked at him with no expression. "Bye Naruto," he said tersely before speeding off.

The three of them shared looks. "Do you think he's mad?" Hinata asked while watching his car speed past a stop sign.

Sakura looked at the direction he sped off to for a moment more and shrugged. "It's Sasuke, he'll get over it. Now let's _please_ get some food. I'm gonna die."

* * *

"I really don't understand the point of vegetarian pizza. Who honestly wants green stuff thats good for you on something that greasy and fatty. Its kinda the oxymoron of the pizza world."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Don't talk about my pizza Naruto. And looks who's talking, your pizza has pineapple on it. That's sweet and good for you."

He looked at the slice that was a couple of inches from his mouth. "At least pineapple taste good," he managed to get out before stuffing his face.

She rolled her eyes and went back to eating. She then looked over at Kiba who was grinning while eating his pizza. "What? You making fun of me too?"

Once he was finished chewing and dusted his hands off, he reached for one of hers. "No, it's just that the two of you are funny together."

A small smile creeped to her lips. All this hand holding for the past couple of days were starting to give her butterflies. Butterflies that she hoped had died down since the last time they dated, but of course, her body just has to betray her and let all those old feelings come trickling back in. "Thanks, like me and him haven't heard that before."

"It's true. Me and Sakura are fuckin' comedians together," Naruto said with his mouth slightly full.

She gave him a small glare. "Even though we're funny together, you at least need to chew with your mouth closed. We're not five."

A chuckle was heard from Kiba while he finished his first slice of pizza. "With Naruto it's hard to tell."

He just glared in return and reached for his soda. "At least I've matured _some_ since we've gotten older."

"Yeah, if you consider some as basically by like a tiny bit," Sakura stated while taking one of his pepperoni.

He stuck out his tongue and stole her unfinished cheese crust, which earned him a kick under the table. "Be happy I've changed a little bit okay. I could be some what worse."

Kiba sneered. "Some what worse? I doubt that."

"It could be worse. I could still be that dense, loud blonde who never leaves Sasuke alone, has a crush on Sakura, and not noticing that Hinata has a crush on me."

Sakura gave him a look. "You only stopped doing all of that since last year."

"Well, it feels longer okay! Let me have my moment," he said to himself while finishing off her crust.

Kiba chuckled. "It's funny to think that you've barely changed."

"Pft, you guys haven't changed much either. The only differences are that Hinata got more hot, got me, and stopped stuttering as much. Sakura stopped crushing on Sasuke, dated Kiba, got hot, and became more cool. And then Kiba stopped his zoophilia fetish, dated Sakura, and became more of a perverted freak," he said while marking the things off with his fingers.

"Hey! I was never into zoophilia. Sorry if I love my dog," he shot back while flicking a piece of meat at the blonde.

Naruto just laughed and let the meat roll to the floor. "I'm sorry. It was just so funny watching you obsess over your dog twenty four seven."

"You've done the same with Sasuke since you guys were twelve." Sakura butted in before sipping her soda.

It was Kiba's turn to laugh. "Exactly. Everyone thought the two of you were so homo together."

"Shut up! I never had a best friend before, so I was tripping out when I got one okay. Leave my homosexual tendency in the past," he trailed off with a pout.

Sakura and Hinata smiled. "It's okay Naruto, we understand. It must have been a relief for Hinata though when he finally came around," she finished while grinning at her.

She in return turned slightly red. "Well, I never thought he was gay or anything. Just kinda obsessed and protective of his best friend."

"See, my girlfriend understands me," he claimed while putting his arm around her and sneering at the couple.

Sakura and Kiba shared a look. "Nah, I think she's just covering for you," he said while winking at the blushing girl.

His blue eyes just rolled. "_Anyways_, let's move on to the two of you. You guys are getting pretty close with all this hand holding and shit. Are you back together or do you plan on it after the project?"

The couple looked at each other and down at their hands that were still laced together. The two of them never really talked about their relationship going somewhere again. Sure it's crossed Sakura's mind and most likely Kiba's too, but discussing it actually never really came up. It was one of those things where they just kissed and held hands. Maybe it could lead to something later on, but as of right now it was just what her and Sasuke had, except it was the PG-13 version of it. "Uh, I dunno. This just came naturally to us after yesterday." Sakura mumbled to herself, hoping she wasn't saying the wrong thing.

"She's right. We haven't really hung out, been around each other alone, had an actual conversation since we broke up around tenth grade year, so when we got to truly got to be around each other again, it felt like I dunno, like we never really broke up. More like a really long break," he said while stirring the ice in his cup.

Sakura was trying really hard not to blush. Damnit, those butterflies were coming back. Oh wait, fuck butterflies, they were turning into freakin' hummingbirds. She couldn't believe this. She actually thought she was done with Kiba. She thought that once the two of them broke it off she wouldn't have the tiniest bit of feeling left for that sexy boy. Well she wrong, dead wrong. Now all she can do is wonder what's she gonna do. There was Sasuke and then there was Kiba. Kiba, she dated for about two years and a half. Sasuke, she's been having sex with for about well a while, it depends if you go back to the first time with the months in between or when they kept it steady. Maybe she was kidding herself. Or maybe she was just giving herself another dilemma she didn't need.

* * *

She so wasn't ready for this. She couldn't walk back into this house and live with Sasuke again. After what Kiba said at the pizza place, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't stop thinking about the memories, the possibilities, the very essence known as Kiba. It was driving her insane. Of course he had to make it even worse for her by kissing her. It was one of those passionate kisses that left you breathless, confused about where you were, and drowsy even. It kept those hummingbirds humming full force while she was in the car on the way back home.

As she was going up the stairs she was praying that Sasuke was somewhere else in the house, just not his room. Of course since she is Sakura Haruno and is usually fated to fail, Sasuke was in his room listening to music and on his laptop facing the window with his back turned to her. As she was walking in and closed the door, he didn't turn around or make notice that she was in the room, which brought her great relief since she didn't really wanna deal with him at the moment. Then again, since she fails, she managed to let her overnight bag slip out of her hand and hit the floor loudly. Sasuke turned to see who was disturbing him and narrowed his eyes when he saw who it was.

Before Sakura reached for her bag, she kept Sasuke's smoldering glare while hoping her fear wasn't showing. It was like Sasuke was the king of giving her those mini heart attacks without even putting effort into it. He rolled his eyes at her clumsiness and went back to the computer. A sigh of relief passed through her lips while she was picking up her bag and decided to put it back in his closet, but of course she was paranoid as to what Sasuke was gonna do next. She trusted him, but didn't trust him when he was angry or being a man bitch.

So when she was in the walk in closet and didn't hear Sasuke come up behind her, she jumped like a spazz when he was only a couple inches away when she turned around. "Gosh Sasuke, don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack again."

He quirked one of his eyebrows. "Again?"

She shook her head. "Never mind that, what do you want?"

"We need to do that stupid worksheet. I wanna get it over with," he murmured while walking out of the closet.

She followed and tried not to freak out again. Her earlier hummingbirds felt like they died and fell to the bottom of her stomach since she remembered the worksheet. It was all about that sickening word _honesty_. "Uh, okay," she managed to squeak out. Was he bringing the worksheet up now because he wanted to be a jerk, or because he actually wanted to get it over with? With Sasuke, it was really hard to tell.

He heard it. The little bit of waver in her voice when she replied. Oh yeah, this worksheet was gonna be fun to fill out. "Do you have the questions? I left mine in my locker."

"Uh yeah, just lemme grab them," she stated before going into the closet to retrieve them out of her book bag. Once she returned, Sasuke was sitting on the bed with paper and pencil looking bored as usual. She sat down next to him. Not too close so it seemed like she was clingy, but not too far that it seemed like she was avoiding him at all costs. "Okay, do you want me to ask the questions first?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. He's the one who wanted to get this over with. "Okay, first question, in class when you heard that you had to be honest, were you nervous?"

"Yes," he said after a moment.

Sakura kept her smirk to herself. So Sasuke wasn't so innocent either. "Second question, why were you nervous?"

"Being honest about anything makes people nervous."

Damnit, that wasn't the answer she was hoping for. "Third question, while you were with your new spouse, did cheating ever cross your mind?"

"Yeah."

Well damn, that was a fast answer. "Fourth question, were you tempted to cheat more than once?"

"Yes."

She read the last question in her head before reading it aloud. She honestly didn't want the answer. "Last question, did you cheat?"

"If you consider being caught off guard as Ino began making out with me cheating, then yeah I cheated," he said with a little anger at the memory. He was kinda avoiding her at all cost while they were together. He just didn't feel up to messing around with her or even talking to her. He felt like there wasn't a point, but of course Ino managed to get her way and got her little make out session before he got sick of it and lightly shoved her off. Of course she got offended by his actions and he had to remind her that they were still doing the project and that would be considered cheating, but since he was genius, he wasn't all that shocked that they had to be _honest_ to their actual partners the following day.

"Hm. Okay, your turn to ask me," she mumbled while handing him the paper.

He took the paper from her hands. "Can I just put down your answers since I already know them?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You know my answers already?"

"I should know you pretty well by now," he responded while putting down his answers.

She pursed her lips. "Tell me what you put first."

"Yes, you were nervous. You were nervous because you know how I feel towards Kiba and your previous relationship. Yes, you thought about cheating. Yes, you were tempted to cheat more than once. And yes, you did cheat," he said smoothly while looking her in the eye.

Okay, maybe he did know her pretty well, but he knew her so well it was kinda scary. Him knowing all of those answers made her feel kinda naked and not the good naked when she's usually with him. "Wow you got it all right."

"I figured," he mumbled to himself before getting off the bed.

Sakura watched as he put the paper and pencil away in his book bag. He all of a sudden seemed moody, but more than usual. "Sasuke are you upset by my answers?" she had to ask even though she knew it was a yes.

"No."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Okay, now you're just being a kid about this."

He chuckled. "How do you expect me to feel? You cheated on me."

She scoffed with a smile. "You cheated on me too!"

"Yeah, with my actual girlfriend. Not with someone I broke up with about a year ago."

"Really Sasuke? This is the first time you've actually admitted to Ino being your girlfriend," she couldn't help but scoff again, "and the first time you actually throw it in my face. Besides, why do you care so much about my relationships? I never butt into yours."

His eyes narrowed. She was already verbally winning the fight. "Do you actually want me to remind you that your best friend is my girlfriend? Do you want me to constantly throw it in your face before and after we have sex? And I care because I'm territorial okay? I can't help it."

"You don't have to remind me that I'm doing something wrong by sleeping with you all the time. And you're territorial? Why are so territorial for me and not your actual girlfriend?" she stated while giving him his usual clean slate of a face. Since they were fighting, it was time to get some actual answers.

It too was bad that Sasuke didn't like answering people. "I'm territorial over you because you're not mine. Ino is mine; therefore I don't have to worry about her drifting off or even wanting to break up with me. And if I broke up with her, you know all hell would break loose."

Sakura's clean slate of a face faltered into one of thinking. "So now you see that I'm not yours, but you're not territorial over me for a good reason. You're only that way because you _want_ what you can't have."

He chuckled at her response. "You're saying that I can't have you? I can have you anytime, anyplace, and anywhere, but of course, that's already been done," he finished with a smirk.

Her eye slightly twitched and the heat rose to her face. Back when they use to look for a thrill, they used to do it _everywhere_. "Sure, you can have my body in all those ways, but you can't have _me_. You can't have a relationship with _me_ and that's what you actually want."

His jaw somewhat clenched before answering. "No that's not true. That may be what you want, but not me." At least that was what he told himself.

"Actually no, I don't want a relationship with you," she told herself.

"Hm, and why not?" he asked while staring her down.

She gave a thick swallow before replying. "Sure you're hot and fun to sleep with, but that's just about it. You're not interesting, fun, talkative, or even worth my time. Plus you're a bad boyfriend."

A smirk managed to come to his lips. "I'm a bad boyfriend? Really?"

"Really. Or maybe I just say that because I like boys to actually show that they love me, hold my hand, compliment me when I feel horrible, go on dates, and make me happy when I'm down. All those things are the things you don't do for Ino," she retorted before licking her lips.

"I'm sorry I'm not the ideal boyfriend, but Ino chooses to stay with me. I don't hold her against her will, she can leave whenever she wants," he mumbled while staring at the floor.

"Tch. I'm surprised she hasn't left yet," she finished with a sneer.

He looked back up at her and narrowed his eyes. "Stop ganging up on me about me being a bad boyfriend when you're the bad best friend."

Her eyes slightly widened. "Being a bad boyfriend is worse. You and her are _dating_. Me and her just friends. It's not like I'm obligated to be honest and trustworthy to her."

"Oh, but aren't you?" he shot back with a small smirk.

A sour smile crawled to her lips. "You know what Sasuke? You're right. I'm a bad best friend and you're a bad boyfriend. I think we should go tell her that we've been having sex for almost a year now behind her back. Then maybe we'll be worthy of our original titles again as being good."

His smirk diminished instantly. "I know you're being sarcastic."

"Am I Sasuke? Since you know me so damn well," she stated in a bitter tone.

The scowl that graced his face was able to make her tense in seconds. "You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't risk losing Ino as a friend over someone like me."

"True, but if it came down it, it wouldn't matter to me. Like we talked about on the first day of the project, friends come and go, that's why there's no point of getting too attached. I'm not _that_ attached to her. I know I'd get over it."

His scowl was replaced by a look of amusement. "Nice going Sakura. I didn't know you could be so much like me."

She rolled her eyes and hopped of the bed. "Maybe I've been around you too long. And on that note, I'm leaving."

He slightly tensed. "Where are you going?"

"Don't freak out, I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back later," she claimed before closing the door.

As he watched the door close, he released a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Sakura was definitely one girl you didn't want to mess with.

* * *

As soon as her butt was in the plush outdoor porch chair, she was finally able to let go. Actually being inside of the house was maddening. On the way to the porch in the backyard, _they_ were everywhere and by _they_, she meant her friends. They were either in the den, the dinning room, the kitchen, the living room, and even in the laundry room taking up space. The house was huge, but seeing your friends everywhere got old pretty fast. Especially when you realize you have three more days with them. It wasn't like everyone was a whole bunch of Naruto's by being lazy and leaving stuff everywhere and not doing dishes. It was just the fact they were impossible to hide from. It was kinda smothering.

Of course not as smothering as Sasuke Uchiha. Ugh, the name caused her blood to boil in seconds. Who does he think he is? Sure, he admitted that she's not his, but he was still being a prick about the whole thing. Why should Kiba even be competition to him? And why should it matter? He's Sasuke Uchiha, he can have any girl he wants. Well, right now he can only have Ino, but if she wasn't there, he definitely could.

Ino, her dear best friend. She was kind of lying to herself about missing the blonde. Even though the girl sometimes irked her to no end, that was her best friend. They grew up together and made each other who they are today, she couldn't just throw something like that away over him just like he said. He was right though. Both of them were bad. She was a bad best friend, if she's even worthy to be called that, and Sasuke a bad boyfriend.

She slightly jumped when the door next to her opened. Another sigh of relief poured out when she noticed it was Shikamaru. "You scared me. What are you doing out here?"

"I see I'm not the only one on edge. Living with all these people is driving my nerves insane, so I came outside to smoke. Is that okay with you?" he asked while pulling a seat next to her.

A small smile came to her lips. "Them and Sasuke are driving me up the wall. And sure go ahead."

"Oh yeah, you and Sasuke. I still don't care, but what kind of relationship do the two of you have?" he questioned while reaching for his lighter.

One of her hands reached up to run through her long candy pink hair. "It's an actual really long story. It goes back to last year kind of story."

"Oh well, that's not a good sign," he responded after a puff from his cigarette.

"Yeah, but I guess it's basically a friend's with benefits thing. Except he freaked about me being with Kiba and stuff," she said while twirling hair around her finger.

He raised his eyebrows while blowing out remaining smoke. "Hm, interesting. But it's Sasuke, what do you expect? He's not gonna let somebody touch all over what he's being claiming since last year? Sasuke's a child when it comes down to sharing if you didn't notice."

Sakura nodded and pursed her lips. "True, but he still shouldn't care. He's dating Ino. He doesn't even need a friend with benefits when he has a girlfriend that's practically willing to do anything for him."

"That's true too, but once again, he's Sasuke, he's greedy and he's use to getting what he wants. Ino is easy game to him. You're right about her though, she'd definitely do anything for him. But since she's like that, it's no fun for Sasuke. You're a challenge for him. You actually have resistance and aren't afraid to fight back. I guess that's a turn on or something for him," he stated before taking another drag off the cancerous stick.

She nodded once more at his wisdom before crossing her arms. "You're right. Completely right, but I just don't know what to do about this thing I have with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't know if I should break it off. I mean, I know the ethical thing to do is stop messing around with him, but you know Sasuke. He's not gonna take no for an answer. Plus I can't make something stupid up like I'm dating Kiba or something. He's only gonna take that as a bigger challenge and try to get me come running back into his arms or in this case his bed," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

Shikamaru took one last puff of his cigarette before dropping it to the floor and stomping it out. "All of that is true about him too. Since I strategize, if you play the Kiba card, he's definitely not gonna leave you alone. If you try and ignore him, he's take that as a challenge too and not leave you alone. Out of all the scenarios I can think of, he'll probably won't leave you alone in the end. Sasuke is pretty persistent when it comes to something he wants."

She scoffed. "Yeah, I see that."

"But, their is only one thing that would probably make him stop for a while might not work."

"And what might that be?"

He sighed. "I can't believe I just got involved in this, but you'll probably have to threaten him."

"Threaten him? With what?" she asked with confusion.

A chuckle managed to escape his throat. "The only scary thing that could tear him apart if she found out about this, Ino."

* * *

Sakura was doing her best by clicking away on her laptop. She was really trying to get engrossed in it, but there was so much you could do on the internet. Plus who could be engrossed with the internet when you have Sasuke Uchiha walking around in a towel looking for clothes to go to sleep in? It was like he was seriously tempting her. He supposedly forgot to look for clothes before he went to take a shower, which like never happens, and he's taking an hour to obtain them. Well it at least feels like an hour.

After he found his clothes, he went back into the bathroom and left the door cracked open. It's like he wanted her to peek, which was probably his plan. Before and after dinner, he was leading her on. He would rub her knee under the table, let his fingers wander around her waist line while she was making dinner, and slightly rub the small of her back, it was like he couldn't keep his hands off and it bothered her. What was he getting at with all that touching? She expected him to avoid her at all costs after their little fight. Apparently she didn't know him well enough.

After the talk with Shikamaru, she realized that she had to use Ino as a weapon. It was literally the only way. Sasuke is stubborn, but when she brought Ino up earlier, it actually fazed him. The only problem with the plan was that using Ino against him could get old fast. After the tenth time, he'd probably shrug it off and continue to mess with her. It was in his nature to break rules and not listen, so it wouldn't make much of a difference to him anyway. Shikamaru's plan wasn't so full proof. She definitely needs to talk to him again and find something way better to hold against him other than Ino.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

She looked up to see Sasuke putting a shirt on while looking at her. "Uh, how could you tell I was thinking?"

"Looking off into space usually means you're thinking back on something if I'm correct," he stated before going to his closet.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Exactly, plus you weren't even looking at the computer screen. That's a dead give away."

"Why are you analyzing me so hard?" she questioned while looking back at him.

This time he rolled his eyes. "Hm."

She smiled. "Exactly. You're supposed to be putting clothes on, not staring at me."

"You know me. When I'm around you I prefer not to wear clothes," he finished with a smirk.

The heat slightly rose to her cheeks and she instantly fought to let what he said not get to her. "I noticed," she pursed her lips before speaking, "so let me guess you're not gonna back down from our relationship?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I dunno. I just figured after our little spat, that we'd be on a break or something."

"Hm. A spat wouldn't ruin my sex life just to let you know."

She nodded and went back to the computer. "I forget this is Sasuke Uchiha I'm talking to."

He looked her over. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you ask that question?" he asked while pressing play from the video game he paused before going into the shower.

She opened her mouth for a second and shut it. "I guess I wanted to know where we stood. I honestly don't know."

"Hm."

"Yeah, but one more question," she claimed while shutting the laptop.

He paused the video game with his back still faced to her. "What?"

"Will this thing we have ever end?"

He unpaused the game and didn't talk for a moment. "Who knows."

She nodded to herself and put the laptop on the night table. At the moment, she really wished she knew, because she honestly didn't know how much more of this she could take.


	6. Day Five

**Author: **KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"_**Skin is the dividing line between people, where you end and others begin. But in sex, all that changes. If skin is a fence that divides people, sex is the gate that opens your body to the other person." **__**  
**_

_**-**__** Andrew Davidsonid**_

* * *

She felt like pure utter shit. Two reasons, one being the fact that she was falling in and out of horrible dreams all night, and two included that her dreams made her seem like a bitch. She hated being a bitch. She only liked being a bitch when it was necessary, and in her dreams it was unnecessary. Okay, she had to admit to herself two other things. One being that she had no other control of her dreams, and two was that she wasn't really being a bitch in her dreams. She realized that in reality she, as of right now in the present, was the queen bitch, and she wasn't enjoying that.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at what disturbed her. Supposedly Sasuke closed the bathroom door, meaning it was time to get up and get ready. With a roll of her eyes, she looked at the clock and noticed that the two of them actually got to sleep that night. Well, not her due to her excessive dreaming, but probably Sasuke. There was no touching of any kind and no gestures that said I wanna be touched from either of them. For some reason, it put a smile on her face. She hasn't just _slept_ with Sasuke since she, him, and Naruto were in fourth grade and had sleepovers. It felt kind of nice, especially after how her dreams assaulted her all night.

She groaned and ran a hand thru her candy pink rivulets while sitting up in the bed. She slowly but surely made her way out of the bed and walked in the closet to gather her belongings for school. Her outfit of the day she couldn't give a fuck about since it was Friday and she could look however the hell she wanted. Even though she wanted to look chill, she couldn't look too chill. Kiba was on her radar and she couldn't look how she left, which was basically shit. Which meant hoodie, skinny jeans, and sneakers day, the simplest she could possibly get.

Once her clothes were set out, she glared at the bathroom door. Either she got her clothes ready pretty fast since it was an easy outfit, or Sasuke decided to be a dick this morning and hogged the bathroom. She just sat on the edge of the bed with impatience and let her thoughts drift. The main topic of her thoughts, were of course her stupid dreams. It wasn't like her dreams involved anything too hardcore; they were just pure psychological possibilities that could happen and it kind of her scared her. She only remembered the two main ones that struck a chord in her.

Her first dream was complicated. It left off from her and Sasuke's fight the night before, the next day she went to school and had a normal day where Kiba asked her out. She was ecstatic and felt as if nothing could go wrong after that point. What could go wrong? She wasn't going to be living on the edge with Sasuke anymore by sneaking around. She could be in the vicinity of her best friend and boyfriend and not feel a thing. She could hang out with her friends and not feel left out about the dating scene. Most importantly, she could move the fuck on and forget about the Uchiha, and the feelings she almost had for him.

Of course, that's what her dream was like at first. Then everything went down hill. In her dream, she noticed her rapid weight gain, and she just blamed not exercising like she use to and keeping up with herself due to the stress of her accelerated classes and SAT testing. Soon enough her weight gain wasn't her biggest problem. It was the fact she waking up sick every morning, peeing every ten minutes, and she couldn't eat any of her favorite foods. It hit her with shock that she was pregnant. She went to her aunt Tsunade immediately since she was a doctor and found out that she was a month into her pregnancy.

Sakura didn't know what to do. It had been a month since she slept with Sasuke. Her and Kiba hadn't slept together for the first time since the week after the project ended. It was certain that the baby belonged to Sasuke and it scared her. She'd have to explain to her parents, to Ino, to Kiba, and even mention to Sasuke he fathered her child. The news instantly made her sick, but not as sick as the thoughts that crossed her mind afterward. She kept planning different options for herself. Leaving the country with Sasuke to have the child if he wanted to, leaving by herself and eventually returning with the child, and last but not least, having an abortion.

There was no way she could lie to Kiba saying it was his child. Even if he did believe her, the child would mostly like come out with Sasuke's features and not his. They were complete opposites. Sasuke pale, dark haired, and dark eyes, while Kiba was tan, brown haired, and brown eyes. There was no way she could play that off. So in her dream, she didn't tell anyone. She randomly dropped out of school and went to live with Tsunade till the thing passed over. It wasn't till her dream took a random turn and she woke up in hospital bed with a baby in her arms. Sakura was right. It was Sasuke's and it was a beautiful baby boy. The only feature it didn't carry was his eyes, it had hers, and they were just as bright as ever.

The door opened and there was Sasuke. He looked passive as usual, but when he laid his eyes on her and the child, a small smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. It made her happy. Ino was out of the picture, her and Sasuke were going to be together, and they had a son. She was going to have a happy ending. An ending that seemed like something that came out of Teen Mom, but she didn't care at that moment. She just wanted to feel something she hadn't felt in a long time, and that was free.

It wasn't until she woke up to go use the bathroom afterwards that she realized she was a selfish bitch. How could she even dream of a life like that with happiness? She was willing to throw away her future and fuck over her best friend for her boyfriend and have his child. But of course it wasn't her, it was _dream_ her, and _dream_ her was a stupid bitch thinking she could get whatever she wanted without problems. She couldn't even imagine being on the other side and being in Ino's shoes. She couldn't until after she fell asleep again, and she was in Ino's shoes.

She was the one dating Sasuke and she was happy. She was the one that girls were jealous of because she practically had the hottest guy in the school. She was the one putting effort into the relationship with nothing in return. She was also the one who was getting played like a board game every week by her so-called boyfriend. Sasuke slept with Ino occasionally, and she somehow knew. Maybe it was the fact that the evidence was all there for her. That she herself already knew how to play the game of sneaking around, so she saw all the signs.

Their random meetings, the way they sometimes avoided each other, the way they looked at each other during alcohol filled parties, and even the way they sat next to each at lunch drove her mad. She knew and she wanted to murder Ino for it. All she could do was imagine the scenarios in her head of what they did, where, and when, and what she was possibly doing while it was going on. The first thought any girl with a cheating boyfriend would do is break up with him, but no, Sakura for some stupid reason in her dream didn't.

Instead she was slowly dying inside and occasionally happy when Sasuke paid attention to her, but it wasn't enough. It especially wasn't enough when she actually caught Sasuke and Ino together. She didn't know who she wanted to kill first, the both of them for the betrayal, or herself for being an idiot. Sakura did notice that there was a sharp meat cleaver in her hand and she was watching the both of them all over each other while they didn't notice a thing. She grit her teeth and kept her eyes on two things, them and the knife that was shaking in her hand. She raised the knife, ready to inflict pain on someone in the room, but that was where her dream ended.

She woke up feeling like the bitch she was now; ready to kill her best friend in her dream all over a boy. A boy who should have meant absolutely nothing to her, but of course she was lying to herself. If her dreams didn't tell the truth about her feelings for him, then she didn't know what did. She wanted Sasuke, but she also had her old feelings back for Kiba. She knew one thing for sure, her thing with Sasuke wasn't just sexual anymore, it was turning into a crush or maybe even something she dreaded, love.

Her head snapped up as soon as she heard the bathroom door open. Sasuke emerged and tersely looked at her before heading into his closet. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff off the bed to get ready for the day. Once she shut the bathroom door, she let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. Even if she were in love with Sasuke, it wouldn't work. Not just the whole Ino thing, but also the fact that she wouldn't have a chance. Sasuke was obviously protective of her since she was _his_, but it didn't mean anything more. He just wanted her for her body, not for who she really was, and that wouldn't work out. She needed someone who could take her on body, mind, and soul, which was why she was going to talk to Kiba during their lunch together.

* * *

Today was actually going pretty well for him. It was Friday, this stupid project was going to be over, and the day was moving by pretty fast. Everything was working out for him on the outside of course, but on the inside, it was nothing but a war zone. Sakura wasn't the only one that had dreams that assaulted her all night. Sasuke didn't even know he could have dreams about stupid normal problems, but he did all fucking night. He woke up numerous times, but he stayed in bed since he knew once he got up and left, he probably wouldn't go back in.

He stayed in the bathroom extra long due to the fact he caught himself staring off into space thinking while he brushed his teeth. He heard Sakura rummaging around and then go still, so it meant he had to pick up the pace. Which of course he didn't do because he didn't want to really see her. His dreams hit him with realizations, ones that he didn't want to admit to himself. He rather stay in the dark of what he really felt than to really feel it and see it. Emotions were senseless to him and he didn't want to start using them now.

The only emotions he usually felt were anger, greed, achievement, and possessiveness. Not the ones he felt in his dreams. Emotions like longing, depression, anxiety, fear, and love were for guys like Naruto, not him. Not somebody like him who purposely shut himself off from the world. In his dreams of course, he wasn't shut off from the world at all. He was included, in practically everything. He was always with his friends, always with Ino, always with his parents for some odd reason, even though he hadn't seen them since the summer.

The only person he was never with was Sakura. She was always with _him_. Every moment _he_ saw Sakura, _he_ was hovering around. _His_ hands were always around her waist or were laced with her fingers. Seeing her and Kiba together was something he could get over, but the way Sakura ignored him was something he couldn't. She barely even glanced at him most of the time. She acknowledged him occasionally when she would walk by with Kiba on her arm and say hi. He found that pretty spiteful, but he never said anything about it.

He stopped dropping her home because Kiba took care of that role. At lunch, she sat with Kiba and the other people he hung out with. In class she usually conversed with everyone but him, even though he wasn't much of a talker anyway. He'd even try talking to her numerous times and she always brushed him off by being 'busy'. Busy his ass, she was just being a bitch, and she knew it. He honestly didn't care about taking matters into his own hands and trapping her in a way she'd have to talk to him. Sure, his _dream_ self thought about it, but never went through with the plan.

Instead he sat back and watched her get farther and farther away from him while Ino was still on him like white on rice. At that point he didn't care anymore, of course he did, but he did his best to not care anymore. It worked for a good while until he actually watched Kiba and Sakura together one day. He was in coffee shop, in the corner so nobody could bother him while he worked on the project him and Naruto didn't finish in class. He didn't feel like going home since Itachi was back from college on a week break. He didn't mind him home, but he didn't like being questioned about how his day was and did he have any homework and stuff. That's what Ino was for.

So he sat in recluse with his laptop and music player with a cup of coffee. He was making progress till _they_ walked in. At first he considered leaving, but then they would see him, which he didn't want. He hated those awkward confrontations he had between them now and again. So he sat and began to watch. He didn't know why he decided to be a masochist by watching the two of them, but he did. The couple was everything he and Ino weren't. They were always touching each other, smiling, laughing, making silly faces, joking around, play fighting, and sharing coffee and a muffin. The whole display made him fucking sick, but also angry.

He reached into his bag for a pencil, for what reason he didn't know why, but he did. Except instead of a pencil, he pulled out a knife. He looked at it for a moment, before placing it on the table and continued his search for a pencil. His search failed horribly. All he kept pulling out were things that could inflict pain and torture. Bigger knives, two different guns, acid, arsenic, a lighter taped to an aerosol can, a taser, a small water bottle filled with gasoline, and last but not least a glass bottle filled with chlorine gas. His face stayed passive as he pulled everything out one by one like a magician pulling things out of a hat.

Sasuke watched the two of them a moment more, before looking at all the items set before him. There were so many scenarios moving in his head on how he could destroy them, he didn't know which one to choose. He never got to choose, because he woke up when Sakura woke up to go use the bathroom. He stayed up for a moment thinking about how crazy his _dream_ self was. His _dream_ self actually had the balls to kill the couple in a coffee shop with people as witnesses and possibly prone to getting hurt.

He eventually fell back asleep and fell into another stupid dream. He was dating Sakura. He could actually admit to himself that he was happy doing it. She wasn't pushy or needy or asking for too much attention like Ino did. She accepted him for who he was and let him do as he pleased. She also never expected anything out of him, so he was satisfied with that too. He did however, treat her better then he treated Ino. He actually surprised her with little gifts, took her places, and was slightly nicer to her.

In his dream, he was genuinely happy with her and it surprised him. That's why when he was at a party where Ino was the one throwing herself at him; he shockingly didn't give in like he thought he would. He even told Ino flat out that Sakura was his girlfriend and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her like that. After Ino disappeared in a foul mood, Sakura came up to him with a drink for him in her hand. He accepted it while she asked what that was about. He said it was nothing after setting down his drink next to him. She gave him a questioning look before a song came on and he was dragged to the dance floor.

Then he woke up. The strangest thing about him waking up was that he woke up with a smirk on his face. It quickly diminished as soon as it was present and he decided to get ready for school. It was the only way he could forget about his thought inducing dreams, but he was dead wrong. On the way to school, in school, at lunch, and now in Anko's class, he couldn't help but think back on it. He kept thinking about what he was going to do with his situation, but he couldn't think of a solution.

He just grew slightly frustrated every class period, especially with Naruto constantly asking questions about how he was less responsive than usual today. He started asking again right after Anko finished handing out the worksheet for the day. He asked Sakura the same thing and she just mumbled to him that she was tired. It was believable because she looked tired and she dressed like she didn't care what she threw on. It was obvious that something was up with her. Their little fight from yesterday wouldn't make her act like that towards everyone.

He ignored her most of the day anyway like she did to him, so it didn't make much of a difference. He only glanced at her when she got up walk to Anko's desk with her bag slung over her shoulder. He watched as she walked past him and Naruto through the classroom door. He shrugged when Naruto gave him a questioning look. He really didn't care all that much, he did but he didn't at the same time. He had thoughts and problems of his own that he rather take care of, he didn't need to worry about her in the process when she'd only shut him out in the end.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Naruto asked while looking at his best friend.

He tersely looked at him before looking at the clock. "Nothing's going on."

He scoffed with a hand gesture. "Yeah right. Then what's with the two of you?"

"Nothing, just stay out of it," he mumbled while looking at him.

He rolled his blue eyes. "If there's nothing to stay out of then I shouldn't have to."

"I'm fine, she's fine, just drop it," he stated while slightly glaring at his friend.

"Obviously not! You're not talking, whatever, that's the usual. But she's not talking? That's some serious shit," he retorted.

He sighed through his nose. "I really don't know what's up with her. If she wanted to tell us why, she would. So leave it the fuck alone."

"God damnit Sasuke! I feel you two aren't telling me something. We're best friends and I feel like I don't know either of you anymore," he mumbled while trailing off.

He looked at the slight hurt present on his friend's face. "What are you talking about? Me and her haven't done anything to you."

"No, I'm talking about the two of you together. One day you guys are all close and always with each other and the next you're like this where you completely ignore each other. It's annoying because I never know what you guys could possibly be fighting about," he started, "you guys are somewhat friends, yeah, but it just doesn't make any sense to me." He finished while staring Sasuke down.

He stared back for a moment before looking away. "It's complicated Naruto, I really just need you to stay out of this."

He rolled his eyes once more before folding his arms. "Really? As complicated as you're her pimp or something and you guys fought about her pay? Or something complicated like she cheated on you during this stupid project complicated?"

His lips tugged into a smirk. "Where'd the pimp thing come from?"

"I couldn't think of complicated things, so I went Jerry Springer complicated, sorry. But you avoided the question, I didn't miss that," he pointed out with an accusing look.

He rolled his eyes. "She cheated on me, I cheated on her, and we got over that."

"Oh, so you did fight about that?" he asked with interest.

He shook his head. "Yes, why does this matter?"

"Because, I'm trying to figure the both of you out since you won't tell me what's going on here," he snapped back.

Sasuke slightly chuckled. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Naruto scoffed once more before licking his lips. "Oh yeah? Try me."

He shrugged. He didn't care about telling him, it wouldn't make a difference. "I've been hooking up with Sakura behind Ino's back for about a year or more."

Naruto's look of amusement diminished and turned into with confusion and shock. His mouth was open a good minute before he started to reply, but the bell beat him to it. Sasuke gave him a shrug before he picked up his stuff and left. He knew he'd get a million questions later when they two of them were alone together. He just felt like telling someone, or in this case Naruto. He only told the blonde because he needed help. His over thinking was driving him insane and he definitely someone to offer their two cents, even if it was Naruto. He could be a big help from time to time. Sasuke just hoped he could definitely help out this time.

* * *

She chewed at her lip while she waited for Sasuke to come up stairs so they could finish the worksheet. She thought about moving out right after they were done, but that would cause questions from the rest of her friends and most likely Sasuke. She didn't see the point of staying anymore. The project was over, so why stay in someone else's house when hers was a few houses down? Of course her friends wouldn't see it that way, so she'd look like a party pooper so to speak.

She rolled her eyes with a huff. She'd just try and do her best to get through the rest of the weekend with them. Except she didn't know how the sleeping arrangements were going to work out. Did Ino want for the both of them to switch? There's no way she'd room with Sai, she just didn't know him well enough for that. It was either she stayed with Sasuke, even if she didn't want to, or go home and sleep in her own bed. Either way she wanted peace and quiet. After she finished the worksheet, she was definitely going to go home, eat her own food, have a brief talk with her parents, and then take a nap.

Her happy thought disappeared once Sasuke walked through the door. She glanced at him before going back to biting at her lips. "Ready?"

He shrugged and sat near her on the bed. "Sure."

She looked at the sheet in front of her instead of reacting to how close he was. "I'll read the question then. Do you think after knowing me for a week, it's liable for us to have sex or a real relationship afterwards?"

He tersely looked at her while she read the question. "Thinking logically of me not knowing you at all before this project, I would have to say no."

She nodded while scribbling down his answer. "I think the same," she mumbled after she finished writing, "fuck, it says explain why. No wonder she only gave us this one question."

Sasuke fought the urge to smirk. "It's Anko, it's expected."

"True, lemme make sure we agree on this though. You say no, because if we never knew each other in the first place, a week wouldn't be long enough to consider dating or having sex because you don't really know them as a person or if the relationship would work out. It's that what you mean?" She asked while looking at him for confirmation.

He nodded and began writing. "Yes, that's why."

She licked her lips with a nod and started jotting down the answer. "I guess we're done here then," she started while closing her notebook, "I'm gonna go to my house for a little bit and be back later." She finished before putting her backpack his closet.

He looked at her for a long moment before replying. "We need to talk."

Sakura gave him a questioning look before sitting his computer chair. "About what?"

He sighed through his nose before speaking. "About our fucked up relationship."

She nodded. "I agree. I had some dreams last night and they've been replaying through my head all day."

A dry chuckle spilled through his lips. "I had some dreams myself that have been driving me crazy since last night."

She returned the same laugh. "I would ask about yours, but knowing my own, I'm afraid to hear how yours went."

"I'll just say that I had weapons and Kiba and you were my target in one of them," he stated while making eye contact.

She nodded with respect. "I had a meat cleaver while I watched you and Ino getting it on in front of me."

A smirk graced his lips. "Touché, but I didn't want to talk about dreams."

"Then say what you want to say to me," she mumbled with slight anticipation. Sasuke never confronted her first, so it must have been somewhat important.

"I have feelings for you," je announced watching for her reaction.

Her eyes slightly widened before she gained her composure. "I have feelings for you too."

"From what my dreams told me, I can honestly say I want to date you."

She nodded with a thick swallow. "I can say the same. But?" She knew his little confession wouldn't end as good as it started.

"We can't date and we can't sleep with each other anymore," he managed to get out.

A saddened smile made it's way to her lips. "I completely agree."

"If me and Ino somehow end and you and I know for a fact she's over me, and our feelings are still the same, I want us to be together," hee finally decided with himself.

She met his gaze. "I can also say the same, but if I somehow end up with Kiba, I need you to stay away and not ruin anything between us."

He nodded with a sarcastic smile. "I can try, but I won't promise anything."

Sakura stood up from the chair. "I'm willing to take that," she claimed while walking over to him sitting on the bed, "can I have a hug or something before I go? I'll be back but I want some closure." She said while opening her arms to him.

He looked at her before he agreed and stood up to hug her. She sighed as his arms wrapped around her. She was going to miss the scent known as Sasuke. She was going to miss practically everything about him, even his attitude and they way he claimed her as his. She didn't want to let go, she could tell he didn't want to either. She slightly loosened her grip to step back and look up at him. He looked down on her while meeting her gaze before he descended his lips on hers. Sakura was slightly taken back, but she returned the kiss. It was filled with longing and pain, but enjoyable nonetheless.

After the kiss, she looked up at him with a small smile. He gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"I like it when you're like this," she mumbled while wrapping her arms around him again.

He rolled his eyes and returned the hug. "It doesn't happen often, so I hope you're enjoying it."

"I'm savoring this pretty hard right now. You don't even know," she mumbled into his shirt.

He smirked. "I'm sure I don't." She was about to respond till there was a knock on the door. Sakura flinched and loosened her grip on Sasuke. His hands didn't budge. "Who is it?"

He heard the sound of someone sucking their teeth. "It's me Naruto. Can I come in or what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine," he called back before looking back at Sakura, "I told him about us by the way."

She tensed. "Why?"

"He could tell we were keeping something from him. So I just said it," he mumbled while letting go of her.

She licked her lips with a nod. "Oh, did he take okay?"

"No, I didn't," he claimed while walking in and closing the door.

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes in unison. "I'm going home. My parents are expecting me. You guys can talk first, but I'll talk to you later when I come back Naruto," she stated before she gave him a hug and headed for the door.

He gave her a small glare. "You're running from this discussion."

She scoffed. "My stuff is still here, I'll have to come back eventually," she pointed out with her hand on the doorknob.

"You better!" Naruto called before she shut the door.

She rolled her eyes and made her way down the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her. She wanted to make it home, talk to her parents, and get in her room before the tears of sorrow started to spill. Her and Sasuke's relationship was officially over and it hurt. She never thought it would hurt like this. Yeah, she knew it would sting and leave a wound that needed to be healed, but she didn't know it would feel like she needed open-heart surgery as soon as possible. She just hoped once she was in bed and she took a much-needed nap, the pain and tears would go away. Maybe her emotions were on over drive because she was sleepy. Well, she hoped that was the case.


	7. Change

**Author:** KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"_**Change is inevitable. Growth is optional." ― John C. Maxwell**_

* * *

"I still say the both of you are fucking stupid," the blonde stated for the nth time. Sasuke and Sakura shared a look before rolling their eyes at their best friend. Once Sakura came back from her house refreshed from her nap and a small crying episode, there was no avoiding her male loud mouth blonde friend. Before she knew it, she was whisked away to Sasuke's bedroom to begin their little chat. When she was shoved into the room, she made eye contact with Sasuke who was sitting at his computer desk with an irritated look on his face.

Once she sat down on the edge of Sasuke's bed the first insult of her and Sasuke being fucking stupid came about. Then Naruto's lecture started going in circles so them being fucking stupid was pretty much his phrase once he ran out of things to say that actually made sense in attempt to scold them. So the two of them sat in silence while they watched him pace the room and babble about their relationship and consequences and of course, being fucking stupid.

"Naruto, as great as it is being called fucking stupid by you every five minutes, I rather be doing something else," Sakura stated with a bored look.

He sucked his teeth and stopped his pacing to face her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not. It's just the main thing in my head. I just can't believe you two actually did this. I thought the both of you were smarter than this."

"We were smart about it," Sasuke began while crossing his arms, "we planned when, where, why, alibis, and we used protection."

"Fuck you Sasuke, you know what I meant," Naruto seethed at him with furrowed brows.

Sakura shook her head at both of the boys. "Look, it just happened okay? We got caught up in it and it got hard to stop."

"Well, when it started getting hard to stop, maybe you should have talked to someone. Maybe your best friend," he claimed while jerking a thumb at himself.

"It's harder than that Naruto," she started while shaking her head, "if you were in the same position you wouldn't know how to. Trust me, I've thought about it."

He sighed before deciding to sit next to her on the bed. "Okay, maybe I don't understand. But I wish Sasuke would have at least said something," he finished with his gaze on his best friend.

He shrugged. "What was I suppose to say? Oh by the way I'm having sex with our best friend even though I'm dating Ino. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Not exactly," he mumbled, "but at least telling me you hooked up once or something would've been good enough. I would've been mentally prepared by now to hear the fact you've been sleeping together for about a year or more now."

"We didn't know how you would react. Plus there's the fact you have a big mouth," she said with a small glare.

He sucked his teeth once more. "Not when it comes to my best friends! I'd spill a secret from someone else, but not you guys. Like this whole thing, I'm not gonna tell anyone."

Sasuke scoffed to himself with a smirk. "I hope we can really take your word for it."

His blue eyes narrowed at the Uchiha. "I just said I wouldn't. Besides, are you guys ever gonna come clean about this?"

Sakura shrugged. "Me and Sasuke haven't really discussed our relationship that much. It hasn't come up really till this project."

"Not even like once? You guys never set boundaries or anything?" he questioned while glancing at the two of them.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, all we did was meet up and have sex. It was just a routine. We never talked about it."

"Wow, the both of you are sluts, but I guess I can respect that," he mumbled while folding his arms.

Sakura elbowed him in the ribs for his comment. "Anyways, back to your earlier question. I guess we'd have to air out our dirty laundry one day."

"Only if we have to," Sasuke said while making eye contact with her.

Naruto gave him a disgusted look. "Don't you think you owe Ino an explanation? I know she doesn't know about your fuck fest, but there has to be an ounce of guilt in that black hole in your chest called a heart."

He shook his head. "Not really. Maybe a fourth of an ounce that I don't feel at the moment."

He rolled his eyes and looked over at Sakura. "What about you? She's your best friend."

"Uh," she paused to think while licking her lips, "I want to of course. I've always felt guilt, but I'm afraid of how'd she'd take it. Plus I don't know when the right time would be."

"Well, let me just tell you this. You guys owe it to Ino to tell the truth. I don't care when you do it. It could be ten years from now for all I care, but it's just the right thing to do," he finished with a nod.

She gave him a blank look. "You've been watching Lifetime with your mom again haven't you?"

He gave her a frown. "Yes, but that doesn't change the fact you need to come clean one day."

"Okay we get, we'll accomplish it. It's all about timing," she mumbled while reaching her cellphone.

"I got her word, what about you Sasuke?" he asked with his eyes on him.

He made long unnecessary eye contact with the blonde before rolling his eyes. "Okay, fine whatever. Except don't expect it anytime soon."

"Trust me, knowing you, I don't," he then looked over at Sakura who was smiling at her phone, "who are you talking to?"

Her facial expression of happiness disappeared when she looked up at him. "It's Kiba," she began while avoiding eye contact with Sasuke, "and I have to go."

Naruto gave her an exasperated look. "What the fuck? What does dog boy want with you now?"

She shrugged and got off the bed. "I dunno, he just told me he was outside Sasuke's house and that I'm coming with him."

"Ugh," he groaned while standing beside her, "I like he how decides to be a possessive piece of fuck all over again. Also, I'm walking you to his car so I can call him out on his fuckery."

Her emerald eyes rolled. "You only wanna stare at his car."

"Hey, a two thousand ten Challenger is a gorgeous thing. I can't help but stare at it from time to time," he stated while walking toward the door.

She shook her head while following behind him. Once in the doorframe, she stopped and shared a look with Sasuke over her shoulder. His face was the clean slate it always was, but she knew underneath it was the anger he was able to contain so well. Kiba was a fresh wound for him and already there was salt being poured into it. Sakura waved goodbye even though she knew it wasn't going to be returned. She didn't even bother to look if he did before fully walking out the door.

* * *

"So, are you happy you came out with me?" Kiba asked while looking into her eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but smile while sipping her milkshake. "Yes Kiba, I'm very happy. I appreciate you deciding to kidnap me from Sasuke's house."

"No problem," he began while joining her on the bed, "I needed someone to celebrate my freedom from Karin with. She's not a bad person or anything, but the talking is just a no."

A giggle spilled through her lips after swallowing more of her shake. "I understand. I heard her stay in Sasuke's house for a day wasn't a good one."

"Her stay in my house wasn't a good one," he mumbled while shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes at his pout and thrust her shake in his direction. "Well your traumatic experience is over now. Everything can go back to normal. Well, as normal as possible."

He took a couple of long sips to her chocolate fudge shake before handing it over. "Pft, if things can go back to normal. Especially after this project."

"So many couples had problems or broke up thanks that project. Anko is like the anti-cupid," she said after setting the empty cup down on his nightstand.

He chuckled. "That's true, but you never know. She may have brought people together," he then looked at her out the corner of her eye, "for an example, us."

Sakura did her best not to tense up at his sudden statement. She then turned her body in the bed to completely face him. "Do you miss what we use to be?"

"Of course," he began while scratching the back of his head, "this project pretty much gave me flash backs to us last year."

She smiled at the fact they were on the same page. "Me too, but you remember what my parents and your mom said."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yes, I could never fucking forget that. We can't date till we're at least accepted into a college."

"I know it sucks, but they have a point," she began while crossing her legs, "we were horrible at school when we together. I never thought my GPA would drop to a three point eight from a four point zero in just one semester."

"Okay, okay, you made your point, but what are we gonna do then? Stay friends until we get a letter from a college saying we're accepted?" Kiba asked while folding his arms.

She shrugged. "We'd have to. My mom flipped her shit when I told her you were my switch partner. She doesn't trust me with you at all."

"I feel you. My mother questioned the fuck out of me when she smelt your old perfume in my room after she got back from her business trip. She has the nose of a dog or something," he mumbled while shaking his head.

She giggled at his comment and gave him a smile. "So it's settled. Friends for another year since our junior year is coming to an end."

"Alright, it's settled. But what kind of friends are we going to be? Close friends, acquaintance friends, talk everyday friends, make out friends," he finished with a smile at her.

She shook her head at his last comment. "We can be a little of everything if that makes you happy."

"Good, but I wanna work on being make out friends first," he stated before moving closer to her.

She gave him a devilish smirk. "Of course that'd be your first choice," she mumbled as she sat herself in his lap and wrapped her legs around him.

He shrugged and placed his hands on her hips. "What can I say? Make out friends is more fun."

"You got that right," she said before leaning into the lips that were inches away from hers. She fought the urge to smile into the kiss. Her make out sessions with Kiba always started out the same. The beginning was always a gentle of peck of the lips that turned into a fierce battle of tug of war. The war began when his tongue found its way into her mouth when she moaned in surprise at his hands snaking under her shirt. His callused hands ghosted over her hips and across her flat stomach to the front of her bra.

In reaction to his hands, Sakura made sure to be as rough as possible into the kiss. It went from a sensual war to an all out blood battle, blood included. Her canine tooth sank into his bottom lip in an aggressive manner when his hand finally made it's way under her bra to palm the skin of right breast. They made brief eye contact at the taste of cooper in their mouths, but brushed it off by continuing their combat. Sakura began to lose in their warfare when Kiba's hand began to message the soft flesh and hardened bud with his fingers. He gave her a harsh bite to her lip of his own before burying his face into her neck.

In inhaled her usual perfume before his teeth sank into her neck. Her hand instantly found its way into his soft brown locks from the slight pain. Kiba smirked into her neck before sweeping his tongue across his previous harsh bite. His tongue swept up and down before he settled on her pulse. He nipped, licked, and sucked at the alive point in her neck all while using his hand under her bra. Sakura let out a small moan when another savage bite sank into her throat. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as he kissed up and down her neck. His lips were about to connect with hers once more when the both of them heard a vibrating sound.

Sakura groaned out in frustration when she realized it was her phone. "Fuck me," she said while angrily reaching for her phone.

He chuckled into her neck. "I was trying to, but then your phone rang."

She playfully punched him in the stomach. "Shut up and don't touch me while I'm on the phone."

"Fine, my hand will just stay here on your boob while you talk," he said while moving out of her neck.

Her green eyes rolled and her finger swiped across the touch screen of her phone to answer it. "Hello? Ino, what's up?"

Kiba frowned at the mention of her name. Their conversations always took like two hours. He leaned his face into her neck and closed his eyes. He began to focus on her scent when Sakura's voice escalated.

"You did what!" she asked with absolute concern, "look, give me like five minutes. I'll be at your house soon."

He moved out of her neck to look at her. "What happened?"

"Ino broke up with Sasuke," she said shock laced in her voice.

His hand fell from underneath her shirt at the news. "Seriously? That's just wow."

"I know, but I need to talk to her. She said she'd explain what happen to me in person and she just needs a friend right now," she said while meeting his brown eyes.

He sighed. "Fine, I'm assuming she went back home right?"

"Yup, you remember where she lives right?" Sakura asked while adjusting her bra.

He smirked. "Of course," he started while placing his hands back under her shirt, "do you think she would mind if you were a little late?"

She couldn't help the hitch in her breath as their skin connected once more. "She would, which is why this can continue another a day," she stated while running her fingers back through his hair.

He buried his face back into her neck. "Are you sure?" he breathed into her skin.

Sakura roughly tugged his head back so she could look into his eyes. "I'm fucking sure. Now get your hands from underneath my shirt and grab your keys so we can go."

A toothy grin appeared on his face. "Your wish is my command princess."

* * *

As soon as Sakura sat down in the purple and light blue schemed sanctuary known as Ino's room, she said: "Tell me, what the fuck happened?"

A sad smile found its way to her face at her words. She sat down next to her on the bed with a sigh. "Well, I had an epiphany, and I decided to break up with him."

"But why? You guys were fine, nothing happened right?" she questioned while looking morbidly concerned.

"Nothing happened, calm down. You're freaking out for no reason. But nothing happened, the project just helped with the epiphany, that's all."

Her face morphed into confusion. "I know the project fucked up a lot of couples, but how did it push you to break up with Sasuke?"

"Well, the worksheets. Everything that talks about compatibility, knowing about each other, personality, trust, honesty, and the final worksheet about dating someone after being with them for a week. I dated Sasuke after we had sex once," she said with disappointment, "I just feel so damn stupid. I feel like, I rushed into all of it thanks a party filled with alcohol. And now, there's no point of being with him anymore."

"Not to make you feel worse or anything, but didn't you notice the non compatibility between you two before? You've brought it every time you guys had a fight,"

She scoffed. "Trust me I did, but I always pushed it back. And I've realized why. I was in love with the idea of Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't like him, I didn't love him, and I didn't have a connection with him. I just had sex with him and was able to hold the title as Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend and that was all that mattered. Except now I want more and I know he can't give me more."

"More like what?" Sakura asked while lacing her fingers together.

"Well, more relationship stuff. I want a boy to love me, hold my hand, compliment me when I feel horrible, go on dates, and make me happy when I'm down. Sasuke won't and probably can't do those things for me," she finished with a sad look.

The pink haired teen grew sad with her. Those were the same exact words she told Sasuke when they had a fight and now it came back to haunt him. "Did you tell him any of that?"

"Yeah of course, but I can tell it didn't matter to him. He just told me he wasn't currently capable of those things and he was sorry for it,"

She nodded and thickly swallowed before moving on to her next question. "How'd he even take the break up? I know he's like a brick wall, but did he show any emotion at all?"

Another sad smile made its way to her face. "Actually yes. He was freaked out. He was absolutely shocked when I said I wanted to break up. And then when I told him why, he just started getting angry. You know, his usual Uchiha anger that's evident in his voice and not in his actions. But then again, the frown in his face was a little meaner than usual too."

"Did seeing him like that satisfy you? You know, to finally get a reaction of emotion from him?"

"Surprisingly, no," she began with a shake of her head, "you know me. I'm a romantic, so I wanted a fight. I wanted him to beg for me to change my mind. I wanted him to tell me that he'd change his ways and try and be a better boyfriend. I wanted him to try for once, and he didn't. Which was what told me I was officially done with him."

"I'm sorry," she said with a frown.

Ino shook her head once more. "Don't be, this was bound to happen to eventually. The project and the other night out with our friends just enhanced the speed."

"What else happened the other night?"

"Nothing major, I was just watching the couples. Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, and then there was me and Sai because my boyfriend didn't wanna go out with me."

Sakura instantly felt guilty. She and Sasuke decided to work on the worksheet instead of going out that night. Maybe they should've just joined their friends. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–."

"No don't be, he's also your best friend. I can't break the two of you up," she said while meeting her friend's green eyes, "trust me, I tried my best not to be jealous of the two of you, but it'd happen from time to time."

She scoffed in surprise. "Ino, you had nothing to be jealous over. It's me Sakura Haruno. You're a blonde bombshell with more balls and courage than a circus juggling act in front of a thousand people. I'm not even on your level."

Her blonde ponytail began to swish from side to side as she laughed. "Seriously? I don't think you've taken a good look in the mirror lately. Your body is badass, your attitude is badass, your brain is badass, and pretty much everything about you is badass. You're a bad bitch Sakura and obviously you fail to see that. But that's not why I was jealous. I was jealous of your relationship with Sasuke. You're his best friend. You know things about him I don't and he can tell you things he wouldn't tell me. Dating is supposed be like dating your best friend, him and me weren't on that level. But you guys were and that killed me."

"I'm sorry. But I think you're forgetting something important here, you dated Sasuke, not me. Sure our level was different than yours, but you were the one to date Sasuke Uchiha. You were his first girlfriend and he lost his virginity to you. Sure Naruto may have stolen his first kiss in the sixth grade, but you took the more important things. Do you know how many girls would drop kick your ass to take that title? For having the title of Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend and the person who took his v-card? Lots probably, like most of the girls in our grade. There was a point where I wanted to drop kick your ass for that title, so don't be jealous of me. I'm jealous of you." She finished with her hand on her friends.

She laughed at her friend's speech, but couldn't help the tears that were welling up in her eyes from the happiness. "Thanks for the pep talk. It was seriously well needed, even though him and me are over. That was still nice to here."

"They're just straight facts," she finished while giving her a sincere smile, "now, I have to go. Kiba's outside waiting for me. He has to take me back to Sasuke's house."

She couldn't hold in her scoff while she wiped the corners of her eyes. "Pft, that explains the bite marks and the slight bruising on your lip."

"Fuck, I haven't even looked in the mirror yet," she groaned while walking towards Ino's bathroom.

"Well take a good look honey, 'cuz there's evidence of your afternoon fun everywhere,"

Sakura reemerged out of the bathroom with a frown. "Whatever, I'll worry about this later. He's waiting and I want to talk to Sasuke."

The blonde couldn't help but freeze. "Talk to him about what? You're not gonna bring this up to him are you?"

"No, calm down. I just want to see how he feels. You know Sasuke; he's a ticking time bomb when it comes to his anger. Especially if he's as angry as you described. And Naruto never makes it any better, so it's usually my job,"

"Oh yeah, that's another thing, I didn't tell anyone I broke up with Sasuke," she finished with a sheepish look.

Her face instantly deadpanned. "Then how'd you get Shikamaru to drop you off?"

"I told him my mom needed help at the flower shop this weekend, so she wanted me back home. I guess you can break the news to the house," she finished with a shrug.

"Ugh, thanks for making my job more fun. But any who, I have to go, so we'll talk more soon and I'll see you at school on Monday," she said while opening her arms for a hug.

She smiled and walked into her friend's arms. "You're welcome and definitely," she released her and walked her to her bedroom door, "stay safe with Kiba. He's still a wild one from what I can see. Don't start a friend with benefits thing with him. It could blow up in your face and you'll end up crazy attached to him."

Sakura laughed to herself. "Trust me, I know," she stated before turning around and heading out the door.

* * *

The pink haired teen groaned in frustration when she walked into Sasuke's room and noticed it was empty. She quickly made her way to the room where Naruto and Hinata were staying. She peeked into the room and noticed Naruto laying on the bed on his laptop. "Why aren't you downstairs with the boys playing video games? And where are the girls?"

His blue eyes laid on her as soon as she sat down at the end of the bed. "I just ate ramen and so I like letting my body absorb the nutrients by sitting still and not shouting at the fact I'd repeatedly get beat by them in a video game. And the girls are in the back porch talking."

"First of all, you're just letting your body absorb sodium and second of all where the fuck is Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged. "He left the house shortly after Ino was dropped off by Shikamaru."

She groaned once more. "Did you see which set of keys he took?"

He narrowed his eyes in attempt to think back on it. "Uh, he took the keys with the Uchiha fan on it."

"Fuck!" she stated while standing, "Naruto! You let him take the sixty nine Camaro while not asking what was wrong?"

He closed his laptop and set it to the side. Sasuke's old school muscle car was not only his pride and joy, but it was the car he took out for a spin when he wanted to fuck shit up. So it was only taken out when he was angry. "Oh fuck, those are the keys to the sixty nine Camaro aren't they? Shit, what did him and Ino talk about?"

A frustrated sigh blew through her lips. "Ino broke up with him."

"She broke up with him!" he asked with a dropped jaw.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, who knows what he's going to do with that car right now. Ino told me he was a little angry, but I didn't think he'd be this angry," she finished while beginning to pace around the room.

"Do you think he'd get into worse trouble and do less damage than last time?" Naruto asked with concern.

She shrugged. "I dunno let's think. Last time he got arrested for shop lifting a lighter and a couple of cans of Four Loko, not to mention he was already under the influence since he was drinking and smoking pot with Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin. And lets not forget the fun part where he almost had a threesome with Suigetsu and Karin, so I don't know. Maybe it could get worse than last time." She finished with a bitter tone.

"Fuck and we can't even do anything," he mumbled in a sad tone.

"You're right, we can't. I guess we can just text him until he replies," she said while deciding to sit back down on the bed.

Naruto shook his blonde head. "I'll call him and text him. He'll answer eventually since he hates it when I do that."

"It depends if his phone is even on right now. Remember that one time he was gone for three days and his phone was turned off?"

He sucked his teeth in anger. "Fucking fuck, every time you bring up what he's done before I get worried. Now I feel like going to look for him."

It was her turn to shake her head. "There's no point Naruto. We don't have clue of where he could be. Remember when he did that he drove to Panama City, Florida, which is five hours away from here in our lovely state of Georgia."

"I still can't believe he went there without us. I always hear that place is fun as fuck and really pretty," he said while folding his arms.

She flicked his leg annoyance. "Focus. The point is, we just have to wait and see. I'm staying in his room until he comes back, so when and if he ever shows, he'll have to face me."

"Well before that happens, if I were you, I'd do something about those bites and hickies. And your lip, 'cuz yeah," Naruto finished with a nod.

Her green eyes couldn't help but roll. "Are they really that bad?"

"Well they're fucking noticeable if you consider that bad," he said while looking at her neck and lip once more, "you and Kiba are the kinkiest and the roughest motherfuckers I know."

Sakura sucked her teeth and got off the bed. "I'm leaving now. Call your best friend while I try to hide my battle scars."

"That must have been some battle," he muttered to himself while reaching for his phone.

Her natural reflex happened and she turned around to flick him off before heading back to Sasuke's room with a frown. She just hoped the Uchiha was okay.

* * *

sorry for the late as fuck update.

sorry for the kibasaku, it's too hot i can't deal.

i hope you liked this chapter.

so uh… review please. i wanna know what you liked, what you loved, what you hated, favorite scene, whatever. i just want a response out of you guys since i never get one anymore.

~kinkyk


	8. Aftermath

**Author:** KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

"_**Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." ― Dr. Seuss**_

* * *

When Sasuke awoke, the first thing he noticed was the time, ten thirty five. He guessed that meant no school for him this Friday. He checked his phone and noticed the text messages from his blonde best friend obviously being worried about him. They haven't really seen much of each other since he left after he and Ino broke up last Friday. He instantly grew forlorn with bit of anger in between. He came back at four in morning that Saturday. What surprised him was that all their friends were gone, except for Sakura and Naruto who waited up for him.

Apparently the rest of the friends got the memo that Sasuke and Ino were broken up so they had no reason to really stay. However, Sakura and Naruto wanted to make sure he returned in one piece. He had to admit to himself, he was a little shocked to come in and the first thing he saw were the two of them watching a Disney movie in the living room. He knew they cared about him, enough to text him over thirty times. It was mostly Naruto, since the blonde always overacted to when he disappeared.

Sasuke knew they were genuinely worried when the two of them got up to hug him. He really didn't need a hug or want one, but he let them wrap their arms around him before they decided to head the kitchen and talk. They wanted to know what kind of damage he caused in the seven hours he was gone. He couldn't help but lightly chuckle before he told that he traveled two hours away to a bar in Kirigakure where ID wasn't a big deal. He always used Itachi's old ID that he stole from him when he was going through a kleptomania phase.

So he had a couple of drinks and things got a little hazy after that. He knew he was forgetting to tell them a part of the whole story, except he couldn't remember what. The next thing he remembered is Suigetsu texting him to hang out. It was probably the alcohol talking when he texted him back sure and that to meet him at the bar. Before he knew it, he appeared with Karin and Juugo of course by his side. Then things turned into more drinks and then after that they were on the way to Suigetsu's house to smoke weed.

They didn't do anything relevant after that. Just smoked, played video games, listened to music, Karin baked cookies, and eventually watched whatever was on Adult Swim that night. It was actually somewhat enjoyable. Karin did kiss him a couple of times, but that didn't mean much since she kissed everyone when she was high and inebriated. In between all of that, his phone blew up with texts and calls from Naruto and the occasional text from Sakura. He just brushed them off and texted them he was fine and turned his phone off.

When Naruto and Sakura heard all that, they were relieved. He guessed they expected him to do some off the wall shit he occasionally does when he gets upset. He was an Uchiha. When they got upset they dealt with it in their own coping way. And for Sasuke, it involved drugs, alcohol, and sex. Oh, that's what he was forgetting to tell them. He had sex. It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice the hurt reaction on Sakura's face when he said that.

His blonde friend instantly began to scold him about sticking his dick in anything is dangerous. He ignored his words and thought back to the bar. Who was the girl again? Oh that's right, the bartender. He said her name when Naruto asked who it was. If he wasn't freaking out before, he freaked out on him now. It was Mei, a friend of Tsunade's from back in the day. What could he say? He had a thing for older women. Plus she wasn't that old, only thirty. She had the body of twenty year old and fucked like a teenager with more experience.

He kept those thoughts to himself and listened to Naruto ramble about whom he should and shouldn't fuck. All the while, he occasionally looked at Sakura. If she looked hurt before, she looked like she wanted curl up in a ball and cry then. He didn't get why, judging by the marks on her neck that were visible by her tank top and the bruise on her lip, she had some fun of her own with Kiba. Sasuke finally got enough of Naruto running his mouth and claimed he wanted to shower and go to sleep.

He rolled his blue eyes at him and told him they weren't done talking, but as far as he was concerned they were. He walked the two of them to door and shared one last look with Sakura before letting them leave. There was a part of him that wanted to feel bad due to the emotional talk him and Sakura had before about having feelings for each other, but obviously that was all in vain. She now had Kiba and what did he have? Nothing, so he was just going to pretend like it never happened and muddle his brain with alcohol and weed until he felt more like himself.

The Uchiha teen sighed at the memory while running a hand through his messy hair. He sucked his teeth when he got another text message. Why couldn't that blonde idiot take the hint wasn't going to come to school at all? He unlocked his phone was surprised to see it was actually Suigetsu. Of course, him and the crew skipped school that Friday so he wanted to hang out. He wanted to ask how he knew he was home, but ignored it and said sure.

He knew hanging out with them meant the same shit. Alcohol, weed, maybe a couple unnecessary kisses from Karin, and time to forget about everything.

* * *

"Can you please stop making dumb faces at your phone? I'm trying to eat here."

His blue eyes narrowed at Kiba. "Nobody asked you to look at me dog boy. And besides, I'm taking pictures of my face and sending them to Sasuke to show how disappointed in him I am."

"You're disappointed in him from what happened last weekend?" he asked before drinking his chocolate milk.

"No, I'm disappointed for what he's doing right now," he mumbled while angrily texting his best friend.

Sakura finished her bite of peanut butter and jelly before asking. "What's he doing now?"

"He's getting high and taking shots with Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo," he stated with a face of annoyance.

Her face fell at the news. "Oh."

"Sasuke's into shit like that? I never pegged him as a weed and drinking person," Kiba questioned before biting into his cheeseburger.

Naruto sighed and put his phone down. "He only is when he's upset. It's just the way he copes with things, by not really coping at all. Just drinking and smoking."

He nodded while chewing. "Ah, I understand. So you're disappointed him for doing that?"

"No," he began while shaking his head, "it's more like fuck you 'cuz I'm your best friend and I've known you forever, but you choose to do shit like that with those people."

Sakura rolled her eyes while sipping her milk. "Those people have names."

"Whatever, you know what I mean. We've been there for him since forever, but he skips school and decides to do illegal things with them. Like we've been best friends since like we were eight, why the fuck do you do illegal things with them and not me and Sakura?" he asked with a pout.

Kiba chuckled after swallowing his milk. "Do you and Sakura even drink or smoke?"

"Well we did together like a couple of times, but none of us wanted to pay for the weed and we all have different tastes in alcohol, so we just stopped doing it," Sakura mumbled while wiping her hands with a napkin.

"If Sasuke could connect with you guys the same way he does with them, maybe he would do it with you. Just ask him," Hinata cut in.

The brown haired boy nodded. "She has a point. And besides, you should've expected this. He's been distant from you guys and all of us this whole entire school week."

"Well he did just break up with Ino. I'm sure he doesn't want to see much of her after that," the Hyūga teen said before opening her water bottle.

"I guess that's true," Sakura mumbled with a shrug.

The entire school week was pretty much empty without him. The only time she ever saw him was in the couple of classes they had with each other. He no longer drove her to school since Kiba was now doing that. He didn't eat lunch with them or the other crew thanks to Ino being there. He ate with Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. That was a total shocker to see the four of them together after she walked out of the lunch line. She nearly dropped her food in the process, but she saved herself before it was too late.

So she did understand Naruto's hurt. It was like he wasn't even trying to hang out with them anymore. Sure, they didn't drink or smoke like the rest of them did, but she and Naruto were there for him. They've always been there for him and now he's stuck to his backup friends like glue. Sakura also had somewhat of an understanding as to why. He technically just broke up with two girls. Him and Ino were over, as well as him and her. There's no way Sasuke would hang around Kiba now. So he did what he had to do, and avoided both groups of friends.

Obviously Naruto didn't see that, but she wasn't going to bring it up either. It is what it is.

The blonde sucked his teeth. "Anyways, I'm gonna go bother him afterschool. Do you wanna come Sakura?"

She shook her head while reaching for her apple. "I have to help Kiba study."

He couldn't help but roll his blue eyes. "Right. Study."

Kiba gave him a disgusted face. "We're actually going to study. Did you forget about that physics test we both failed?"

"Oh. I might just study with you," he stated while remembering the thirty-nine written in purple gel pen on his paper.

"Sure, whatever keeps you away from Sasuke," the green eyed girl mumbled.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Just for that I might go over there."

"He needs space Naruto. He'll come back to us when he's ready or wants to," she stated with a stern look.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "I need him to come back soon. It feels like I'm the one who got broken up with."

Kiba chuckled. "You're sure acting like it."

Sakura shook her head when Naruto flicked him off. Studying with the two of them was definitely not going to go anywhere.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto couldn't help himself. He ended up showing up at Sasuke's house on the way to Sakura's. "We're best friends. I can't fucking check up on you?"

Sasuke gave him a blank look. "You could've texted or called me for that, but whatever."

He made a face at him before pushing past him and into the house. "Did you have fun with your new best friend's?"

He rolled his eyes and shut the front door. "They're not my new best friends, but I had an okay time."

"Oh whatever. You're avoiding me and Sakura like we're the plague," he stated while walking into the living room.

He followed behind him while shaking his head. "I rather not be around her right now."

"Why? Cuz you're not fuck buddies anymore so you can't stand the sight of her or something?" he asked while flopping down on the couch.

He sighed and sat down in the couch adjacent from his. "No, that's not it."

"Then tell me what it is?" he began with a frown, "not to get all gay on you, but I miss you. And I hate when you're like this."

His dark eyes connected with Naruto's blue ones. His friend was definitely sad, no doubt about that. That doesn't change the fact he doesn't want to tell him the truth. "I really don't want to tell you."

"Fine, then we'll play the guessing game. Is it Kiba and Sakura together?" he asked with a sneer.

His eyes dropped from his friends face to the ground. "I'm a little pissed about that, yes."

"I know you're territorial and all, but you've gotta let her go,"

He looked back up at him and shrugged. "Like she let me go?"

Naruto scoffed. "You had a girlfriend! Besides, she and Kiba aren't even dating."

He couldn't help but quirk a dark eyebrow. "So what are they? Cuz they could've fooled me."

His eyes looked around the room to stall time. "They're like what you and Sakura use to be. Just friends with benefits pretty much."

He made sure to keep his face passive, but the flare of anger in him was almost too hard to hide. "Are they fucking too?"

Naruto made a disgusted face. "Sadly yes."

He didn't know why, but that news pretty much made him queasy. Or maybe it was the shots of rum from earlier. "Did Sakura tell him about us?"

"Actually yes," he began while folding his arms, "Kiba asked about her virginity and she told him that you and her hooked up once."

Sasuke couldn't fight his chuckle. "Once?"

"Hey, if she said more than once it would've been obvious about your fuck buddy affair. I doubt Kiba would've told anyone, but still. She was covering her ass and yours," he defended with a frown.

He shrugged in a not caring manner. "I'm over it honestly."

"I fucking hate you. You know that right?"

"You hate me enough to come and check up on me? Then yes I know you fucking hate me," he mumbled while resting his elbows on his knees.

Naruto groaned at his attitude. "Any who, I have some news. We're going to Vegas for Spring Break!"

He gave him a bewildered look. "What do you mean? We're seventeen year olds without jobs."

"Well my aunt Tsunade called me during lunch and told me her and Jiraya are getting remarried. So that means I have to bring friends. And you're on the list of friends I'm bringing," he finished with a smile.

He still wasn't sold. "Who else is coming?"

He pursed his lips before speaking. "Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Ino."

Sasuke already said no to himself when the word Kiba was mentioned, but Ino? Absolutely not. "No."

"Come on! I know you dislike Kiba since him and Sakura have a thing right now. And Ino, but Tsunade wanted her to come and help her with flower arrangements. But I really need you to go. Please. Don't make me get on my knees and look into your eyes," he said while beginning to kneel.

He lightly smirked. "Why would that change my mind?"

"No one can resist my blue eyes. I've gotten things with these eyes. Many things Sasuke," he claimed while pointing at his face.

He did recall the one time a girl gave him a free ice cream cone just because of his eye color. Ooh, ice cream sounded good right about now. That was definitely the weed talking since he hated ice cream. "Fine, I'll go."

Naruto jumped up from the couch and made his way over to sit in Sasuke's lap. "Yes! I could kiss you right now, but I won't because we've been down that road before and I'm currently in a happy relationship."

He shook his head and decided not to push the blonde off of him. He'd let him have his happy moment. "Whatever, do you wanna get ice cream?"

He gave him a skeptical look. "I know I'm sitting in your lap, but I just told you I'm in a happy relationship."

"I have the munchies you idiot. I'm going with or without you," the Uchiha teen threatened.

"Okay! Let me just text Sakura and tell her I can't come over. I was supposed to study for the physics test I bombed," he claimed while beginning to sit up.

"Fine," he began while standing up, "let me change my shirt." It still reeked of smoke.

He left the blonde in the living room and headed up stairs. He really didn't want to go to Vegas with Kiba and Ino joining along for the ride. However, he did have a fake ID and it's Vegas. It's not called Sin City for nothing. He was going to find something to do.

* * *

incase you guys don't remember mei, she's the other female hokage in naruto currently in the ninja war. she called him cute once, so obvi she wants the d.

p.s. vegas, shit's gonna be crazy guys. just a heads up.

i'm so excited for the next chapters you don't even understand.

review please, it'll fuel me to update faster. ;)

~kinkyk


	9. Mistakes

**Author:** KinkyK

**Rating: **MA

**Disclaimer: **I own only my story.

* * *

_**"Don't let the past steal your present." –Terri Guillemets**_

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed. They've been here for two days and the wedding was in two days. Best part was that they couldn't even go to the bachelor party, so why the fuck were they here? Not to mention, Naruto's parents pretty much kept them under lock and key, so that meant he's been sober since they left, except tonight he was going to change that. They were at the Fashion Show mall while the adults had their fun. And what were they doing? Sitting in The Cheesecake Factory while attempting to not make things awkward.

Ino was there and she avoided him like the plague except once when she addressed his presence. He didn't know why he considered this, but he wanted to talk to her. Everyone was coupled up and then there was him and her. It must have been his sober talking, or maybe it was the tight baby blue dress that accented her eyes, but he ended up going for the kill. "Do you wanna get a drink with me?"

The whole table paused at him opening his mouth. Sasuke actually talking to Ino, but not just talking: he talked to her first. At first she stayed silent, thinking he was talking to someone else. So instead she made sure by pointing to herself. "Me?"

He nodded in response while waiting for her answer. He didn't have all day. Not to mention he was pretty close to ending his invitation and going off by himself.

"Uh, sure," she mumbled while reaching for her purse.

They weren't going to get away that fast, at least not without Naruto saying something about it. "Sasuke, are you serious right now?"

He gave his friend a blank look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The blonde sucked his teeth. "You know what I mean you bitch. We can't get in trouble while we're here. What if someone catches you with that dumbass fake ID of yours," he stated with a grimace.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "This is not a we, this a me. And so what if I get caught? The most they'll do to me is take my ID and throw it away. You have nothing to worry about."

His grimace turned into a pout. "Just don't pull the shit you pulled two weeks ago. I want to see you guys back at our hotel room at least before three in the morning."

He nodded in understanding and got out of his seat. "We're going for a drink not for a night on the town."

"Be safe you guys. It's still Vegas," Sakura stated while watching Ino smooth out her dress.

She gave her best friend a smile. "I think we got this. We'll text you guys if anything happens."

"Give us hourly updates," Naruto said with his eyes on Sasuke.

"We're not ten, I think we can manage," he replied while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, there's this thing called trust that I don't have with you right now, so give me the updates or I'll text you every hour myself," he threatened while glaring at him.

Sasuke tersely glared at him before looking over at Ino. "Let's go."

She nodded and followed beside him to the closest bar. The table watched the broken up couple with interest. This could end really good or really bad, but most likely really bad.

Naruto sighed while folding his arms. "I really hope Sasuke doesn't do something stupid. I know he's bored and all and sick of being sober, but he better not go over board."

"I doubt that'll happen. Ino is still with him, I think she knows how he rolls by now," Kiba mumbled with a shrug.

Sakura nodded but shared the same concern as Naruto. "She does, but when she drinks too, things for the both of them aren't too great."

Hinata nodded in remembrance. "I remember that fight they had at that house party. They're a little toxic for each other when they both drink."

"Oh yeah. Wow, I remember the crying and the not caring Sasuke and then her shouting and then him leaving and not coming back for three days," the brunette male stated.

"Yup, let's just fucking hope they drink till they're satisfied and not till they're pissy drunk fighting each other in the bar and my parents finding out," Naruto claimed with concern laced in his voice.

"All we can do is hope for the best," his girlfriend said with a smile.

Sakura nodded and shared the same hoping smile as her. Except on the inside, she knew there was no hope. Sasuke and Ino drinking together could either lead to them haphazardly getting back together, a one night stand, or possibly even a fight that involved her and Sasuke's previous relationship being thrown out there. She knew one thing for sure; the probability of any of those things happening was strong. Not to mention the probability of any of those things happening would most likely crush her heart.

* * *

"Ah, it feels so good to be back in our hotel," she said while taking off her shirt.

Kiba scratched at the happy trail on his lower abdomen with a smile. "You can say that again. Walking that fucking mall was a workout."

Sakura laughed while unbuttoning her shorts. "Tell me about it. Taking those breaks helped but there could've been more."

"Definitely," he mumbled while watching her shorts hit the ground, "I can't believe it's already eight at night."

She caught him looking and gave him a light smirk. Her eyes did the same earlier when he took off his shirt, so now they were even. "Me neither," she said while lying next to him on the bed, "I'm just happy the wedding is soon. I like it here and all, but Sin City has a little bit too much sin for me."

He scoffed. "You're no angel, there's no way this could be too much sin."

She narrowed her eyes and flicked his nipple. "Well I could thank you for me not being an angel."

He covered his nipple with his hand so it wouldn't be targeted again. "I started it, Sasuke continued it, and I'm just making it better."

She lightly tensed at the mention of Sasuke's name, but brushed it off. "If you consider what you've made me into better, then we need to open a dictionary."

He chuckled with a smirk. "What can I say? I'm a sexual deviant with different turn-ons then everybody else."

"Trust me, I've noticed. Thanks for passing them onto me," she said with sarcasm. However, she did kind of enjoy it. Kiba was rough. Not just rough, but rough to the extent that it looked the both of them had an all out ninja battle in the bedroom. The two of them were covered in bruises, hickeys, and scratches. Sakura also had a raspy voice for two days. She thought she'd screamed loud with Sasuke, but with Kiba she learned her voice could get louder than that.

There was also the fact that Kiba was a talker. He's dirty talked her to quicker orgasms and that was something she never thought she could achieve. Sasuke was the silent type whose eyes told you everything, but Kiba told you everything and he made sure you fucking heard it. She lightly shivered at the thought. She did her best not to compare the two of them in bed, but their differences were so obvious it hurt. Sasuke had his style and Kiba had his, and right now she happened to love his. She pushed her thinking aside and changed the topic. "Do you know what's the plan for tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "I feel like the plans will change with adults partying like they're twenty again, so nothing early in the morning."

"Finally, I need my beauty rest," she said with a sigh.

"I don't think you need to get more beautiful than you are princess," Kiba stated with that grin that made her knees weak.

Sakura smiled and rolled on her side. "Thank you."

He copied her actions and rolled on his side. "Anytime, but then again I'm just telling truth."

"I appreciate you telling the truth, who knows how I'd ever live without it," she claimed with obvious sarcasm.

He grinned at her attitude. That was one of the things he loved about her. "Since we're talking about truth, can I ask you a question?"

Her eyes connected his and she hoped she was walking into a dumb question about how attractive he was and not a serious one. "Sure."

"Did you and Sasuke really sleep together just once?"

She tensed instantly and tried to think of a lie to cover her ass and his, but there was no point. Kiba could read her like a book now that they were closer again. "No."

He watched her eyes look away from his. "How many times?"

She was praying her cheeks weren't red. "Honestly, too many times to count."

A bewildered laugh came out of his mouth. "Wow. I never pegged you as the being the other woman type."

Sakura looked up so her green eyes could meet with his brown ones. "Neither did I. It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"How did it happen?"

She paused. Did she really want another person other than Naruto and Sasuke to know about their fuck buddy affair? She didn't, but coming clean about it always felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders. Not to mention, there was that level of trust she shared with Kiba again and she felt comfortable telling him. So she did. From the very first time they hooked up to the very last time. She even included some of the fights her and Sasuke had during the project and their little love confession deal. When she finished, she felt great, but she still felt like shit at the same time. Replaying the whole thing out loud was a reminder of all the damage she did as a so-called best friend and to her relationship with Sasuke. She hated it. "So yeah, that's that."

Kiba tried to find the right words, but all he could come up with was one. "Wow."

A sarcastic laugh spilled out of her lips. "I know right?"

He gave her a light frown. He wished he never brought it up. He hated seeing her sad, but might as well finish the conversation. "I know I shouldn't ask the obvious question, but are you in love with Sasuke?"

Butterflies with a mixture of humming birds instantly rushed to her stomach. If that didn't tell her, she didn't know what did. "I am."

He was hoping to hear a different answer, but he knew the inevitable. "Oh. So I guess there won't be a you and me in the future huh?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't say that. I love you too."

He copied her actions and shook his head. "But you're not in love with me. There's a difference Sakura and you know that."

A hand ran through her long candy pink hair. "I know, but I don't see a future with Sasuke right now. Him and me haven't had a decent talk since before him and Ino broke up. I don't even know where we stand right now."

He rolled his eyes before speaking. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should talk to him. You shouldn't be wasting your time with me while your future boyfriend is still brooding and not talking to you."

"I'm not wasting my time with you," she retorted with a frown, "I've enjoyed everything we've done together, and talked about. Sasuke and me never did this and the project doesn't count. I'm not gonna chase after someone who only gives me what I want in bed and not out of it."

Kiba nodded in understanding. "That's true. Sasuke isn't really boyfriend material when it comes to the talking and technical parts of dating."

"Exactly, so I'm just not gonna bother with it, there's no point," she mumbled with a frown.

"There's no point going after the person you're in love with?" he asked while sitting up, "I know I'm pushing you into him right now, but you can't deny your feelings. I don't wanna be a dick and tell you not to go because I love you and shit, but you need to be happy. And weirdly enough, when the two of you are together, Sasuke seems happy. Well, as happy as he can get."

She could feel tears to start to prickle her eyes. "I wish you'd be a dick instead. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

He chuckled. "Me neither, but like I said earlier I'm just telling the truth."

She smiled and held her tears back. She'd save those for another day. Right now she needed a little comfort. "Do you mind cuddling with me?"

"I guess so. I'll have to get use to it since our previous friendship is out of the question," he remarked while lying down.

Sakura smiled while shifting into his arms. "Thank you Kiba."

Cuddling wasn't his thing, but with her skin pressed against his, the sweet smell of her hair, and the light hint of her perfume from earlier, he could get use to this. "No problem."

She basked in the feeling his strong arms wrapped around her and let her thoughts run wild. She promised herself that tomorrow she was going to do it. She was going to confront Sasuke and hopefully it went as well as it did in her head.

* * *

Sasuke had to admit it to himself that he fucking loved drinking. He loved the feeling of not having thoughts, of going with the flow, of forgetting what ran through his mind like a cheetah, but now was placed on the back burner of his mind. He liked either the bitter taste with the burn running down his throat, or the sweet taste with a slight sting. Not to mention he loved the warm feeling it gave him. He thought this is what people with emotions feel when they're happy about stuff.

Right now he knew for sure he was happy, well he thought he was. He didn't exactly remember how he got here, or why he was here, but whatever. He was just going with the flow. Ino pushed him into some building they came across while walking on the strip. All he noticed was the decorations: fucking white everything. White chairs, white walls, white balloons, white flowers, and even the guy talking to him and Ino was wearing white.

Wow, when did this guy even get here? He gave him a look up and down before looking back at Ino. Fuck, she still looked good in that tight baby blue dress. Not to mention the way she was looking at him screamed sex. Whatever this guy was talking about had to end quickly. He didn't want to get back to the hotel and her mood was gone that or passed out since she was as equally inebriated as he was. His thoughts were suddenly cut off by her kissing him, so maybe her mood wouldn't disappear.

She pulled back from the kiss and gave him a smile. She also said something about them heading back to the hotel now since it was midnight. He nodded and followed behind her while looking at his cell phone. Even though he was a little shit faced, it didn't mean he forgot to text Naruto. He texted him that'd they'd be on their way before slipping his phone in his pocket. He then looked up and noticed Ino taking a picture of her hand. He knew she a little tipsy, but what the fuck was she doing?

He couldn't hold the question in. "What are you doing?"

She looked up and her blue eyes seemed too happy for his liking. "Showing Sakura the ring of course!"

Why the fuck was a ring so important? He didn't understand. "Why?"

"I have to tell my best friend that we just got married of course!"

He stopped walking and looked at her. Suddenly everything made sense: the white room, the guy dressed in white taking about vows and relationship shit, and Ino kissing him once he was done talking. He just got married to fucking Ino Yamanaka with realizing. He didn't know whether to say it was a mistake right now and have a drunk girl crying in the street in the middle of Vegas or wait till tomorrow when he was going to have a definite headache and get an earful from Naruto and possibly Sakura. He thought about it while looking at the happy look on Ino's face. Getting screamed at with a headache it was.

* * *

i warned you about the crazy shit, and bam there it is.

review lovelies, it keeps me motivated. :)

~kinkyk


End file.
